For Whom The Bell Tolls
by StarWarsNerd101
Summary: Young Ezra Bridger is in danger once more, and has fallen into the clutches of the former Sith Assassin, Darth Maul. Will Ezra return to his beloved family on The Ghost, or will the young apprentice fall to the dark side? genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Still have writer's block for Aresko's Trials but I've been watching season 3 of Star Wars Rebels and was seriously disappointed when Maul died. He's always been one ofmy favorites, so I decided to write this. Hopfully soon I'll be able to start back up with Aresko's Trials, but until then, enjoy!

 _Make his fight on the hill in the early days  
Constant chill deep inside  
Shouting gun,on they run through the endless grey  
On the fight, for they are right, yes, but who's to say?  
For a hill men would kill,why? They do not know  
Stiffened wounds test their pride  
Men of five, still alive through the raging glow  
Gone insane from the pain that they surely know_

 _For whom the bell tolls,  
Time marches on  
For whom the bell tolls._

 _Metallica, For Whom The Bell Tolls_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF It'S CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GOES TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR TITLE, ALL RIGHTS GOES TO JAMES HETFiELD AND THE REST OF METALLICA!**

* * *

Maul watched Ezra patiently. He was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, to claim his apprentice. But Jarrus was there, he was always there. As were others. But soon he would find the boy alone, then he would claim his apprentice.

 _Yes, yes. Then he will be yours._ said the voices that often spoke to Maul. He nodded in response to the voices. Maul's patience was wearing thin, however. But the voices urged him to be patient. _Your patience will pay off._ the voices said. So Maul stayed put. He waited for the right moment. " Soon. " he said to himself, " Soon, the boy will be mine. "

* * *

" Ezra! Focus! " Kanan shouted as him and Ezra sparred.

" Sorry Kanan! I... " His voice trailed. He couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was Maul. But it couldn't be, he was gone. But yet, he felt...

" Ezra! What is wrong with you? " Kanan said, a bit more harshly than he had intended. Ezra lowered his gaze to the ground.

" I'm sorry. I'm just... distracted. I feel like I'm being watched. "

" Watched? Why would any one be watching you, Ezra? Maybe you just need to rest. You had a rough time back on Tatooine. "

Tatooine. Ezra wished Kanan hadn't brought that place up. It made him think of the former Sith.

" Alright. I guess you're right. "

" Of course I am. Now go lie down and get some rest. We can work on training tomorrow. "

So Ezra nodded to his master, turned, and walked away to _The Ghost_. He boarded the old vessel and headed to the room that he shared with Garazeb Orrelios. Ezra stopped as he crossed the thresh-hold. He shivered. He felt as if the room temperature suddenly dropped.

 _Yes, rest my apprentice. You will need it for what's about to come._ Ezra gasped and stumbled back into the hallway, tripping over C1-10P.

" Wurp wurp! " the droid exclaimed crankily.

" Uh, sorry Chop. "

" Wurp burp wurp! " the droid said as he wheeled away. Ezra rolled his eyes at the cranky droid and turned back to his room.

" Maul. I know it was you. But where are you? " Ezra said aloud, his eyes nervously shifting from one end of the room to another. Needless to say, Ezra didn't get much rest.

* * *

Kanan paced outside. He was concerned about Ezra. Who would be watching his young apprentice and why would it disturb him so much? Perhaps it was more than just Ezra being on edge. Perhaps it was more than the boy just being paranoid or tired. Maybe it was something more. Maybe he was really being watch. But by who? It couldn't of been Maul. Ezra had told him what had happened on Tatooine. Maul was dead.

* * *

He watched the Jedi pace. He watched everything. He had learned to watch, to be observant. He had the voices to thank. They guided him through much, just like now. They continued to urge him to be patient. Patience wasn't exactly in his vocabulary though. His hands twitched restlessly, and he found himself shifting from foot to foot, from standing to sitting. He was growing tired of just watching, he wanted to act. Now.

 _No! Be still and wait. Good things come to those who wait._ said the voices.

" Yes, yes. You are right. Must wait. Cannot ruin this. " Maul said in response to the voices.

* * *

" Kanan? " Hera said as she approached the pacing Jedi. She could tell something was bothering him, " What's wrong? "

Kanan stopped pacing and turned to the sound of her voice. Sadly, he could no longer gaze upon her beautiful face, but he could imagine it. He imagined her now, her brow creased in concern. " It's Ezra. " he said.

" What did he do this time? "

Kanan couldn't help but chuckle. " HE didn't do anything. But I'm worried he might. Earlier during our sparring, he was distracted. When I had asked him what was wrong he said he felt like someone was watching him. "

Hera's concern grew. " Sounds like when- "

" It can't be Maul, Hera. " Kanan said, cutting her off.

" I know, but still. What if someone is trying to get Ezra? "

" Then we need to protect him. "

* * *

Night began to fall, and the temperature of the hot dessert dropped dramatically. Maul shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. Ironic, how a place so hot could become so cold with the coming of night. The voices were silent, which worried Maul. Why weren't they speaking to him? They had become his comfort in the past twenty-eight years. Even when Mother Talzan had attempted at fixing his broken mind. Even then he could still hear the voices.

" Mother... " Maul said to himself in a whisper, but in the empty night his voice seemed to carry. Maul attempted to adjust the way he was sitting, but was soon overwhelmed with a terrible pain. He gritted his teeth and grasped at his chest. Moving the cloak to the side, a large vertical cut was visible. It had healed a considerable amount than what it had been, thanks to bacta infused bandages. But he had ran out of the bandages. He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out four round pills. Quickly he popped them into his mouth.

 _Ease your pain. You will need your strength._ it was the voices again. Maul smiled to himself. They were talking again.

* * *

Ezra tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking of earlier. He had heard Maul's voice. Or was it his imagination? Maybe he was losing his mind. After all, Kenobi had killed Maul. Surly it couldn't of been him. But still. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was, that Maul had somehow survived. But then, how did he survive?

* * *

 _They underestimate you._ said the voices. Maul nodded.

" Yes, Kenobi, these rebels, my master. They all underestimate me. Kenobi thought he had succeeded. But he did not pierce both my hearts. "

 _This makes you stronger._

" Yes. They will underestimate me no more. "

 _Perhaps that is your biggest advantage. If they underestimate you, they will be easier to defeat._

Maul was growing tired. For two days now he had been awake, and exhaustion was taking its toll. His eye lids felt heavy, and his body was aching all over. The wound in his chest throbbed, though the pills had eased the pain some.

 _Sleep then._ the voices said, _Sleep is the best cure for you right now._

And so Maul obeyed. Painfully, he laid himself on his back, making sure not to put much pressure on his ribs or chest. It hurt when he did so. Maul's eyes slowly drifted shut, and soon, he was asleep. But not a deep sleep, as some might like. No, he was incapable of falling into a deep sleep. His sleep was light, more trance like. He could still hear things around him. But yet he was asleep. And in this trance like sleep, it was easy for him to wake, if needed. Of course, he was never fully rested after these trance-sleeps. But at least he was able to get some sleep. And now, he slept. No dreams would come to haunt him tonight. Only the soothing, pleasing words of the voices.

 _Sleep, sleep. Soon he will be yours._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two y'all, hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

 _Wake._

Maul opened his eyes. The sun was rising over the horizon. He sat himself up. Painfully. He rolled his neck from side to side, grimacing as it cracked. He stretched out his arm, his shoulders and elbows letting off a loud crack. The same went with his back. Old age was a pain. As Maul tried to stand, a stabbing pain went through his chest. Maul fell to his knees. The wound seemed to make breathing harder. An odd smell was coming from the injury. Maul knew this smell all to well.

" It's infected... " he said to himself. The voices were speaking, several things at once. It was hard for Maul to make out. It hurt his head. He was able to pick out two random things. _Death_ and _need help._ Yes. Maul knew exactly what the voices meant, even in their panic. He would surely find death if he was not to get help. He needed medical attention. Fast.

* * *

Ezra didn't know why he was grabbing a med kit and taking it out to the middle of the desert, but he did. He hadn't even realized he had done it until he was back at Chopper Base. Ezra shrugged it off. Maybe someone out there needed it.

* * *

Maul waited for the young apprentice to leave. He watched as he walked away. So it had worked. Maul's little mind trick worked. Maul moved to get the med-kit.

 _Wait._ the voices said. So Maul obeyed. The voices meant well for him. So he would listen. An hour passed, and Maul was feeling weaker.

 _Now._ said the voices. Quickly Maul moved to grab the med-kit and then he greedily opened it. There were bacta infused bandages, pain pills, medical scissors, gauze, and other useful resources. Quickly Maul got to work. He placed the bandages around his chest, and took a handful of pills.

 _Careful._ said the voices. They feared he would overdose. Thirty minutes later, the pain was eased. Maul sat back, resting against a rock. He did a bit more searching in the med-kit and found a canteen filled with water. He then realized he was parched. Greedily Maul opened the canteen and drank his fill of water. He needed more resources. He had trained himself to go days without food, but water was a different story. He needed water.

* * *

Kanan heard Ezra as he approached. " Enjoy your walk? " Kanan asked.

Ezra paused. He didn't know how to answer.

" I hope your ready for more training. " Kanan said.

" Yes Master. " Ezra answered with a sigh.

* * *

Maul watched impatiently. The only reason he stayed put was because of the voices. If not for them, he would of gone to claim his apprentice already. But they urged him to stay put. They said it was best to be patient. But Maul was tired. And thirsty. He needed water. He could do without food, but he needed water. Every time he tried to swallow, it felt like he was swallowing razor blades. He wished he would of saved the water that was in the canteen.

* * *

Ezra deflected his master's strokes with ease. But something was eating at the back of his head, like he was being watched. Ezra glanced back but saw no one. This would of costed him his life, if it were a real battle. Instead, Kanan's saber stopped inches from Ezra's head.

" You're dead. Ezra, you've got to stop getting so distracted. What is wrong with you? "

" Kanan, I'm telling you, I think Maul isn't dead. I think he's still alive, and he's watching me! " Ezra said, obviously distressed and nervous. Kanan shook his head. What was wrong with his apprentice?

" Let's take a break, Ezra. "

" Alright. "

Kanan began to walk away, but Ezra stayed put. He turned around, and, even though the sun was in his eyes, he saw something.

 _Ezra. Come to me, my apprentice._

" Kanan! "

* * *

Kanan stopped and turned at the sound of Ezra calling his name. He sounded distraught.

" Kanan! I saw him! I heard him! Maul, he's- " Ezra was now in front of Kanan. Kanan grabbed Ezra by the shoulders and shook him.

" Enough, Ezra! Maul is dead! Master Kenobi killed him, you said so yourself! Enough of this nonsense! "

Ezra's shoulder's slouched. " I-" he began, but Kanan interrupted.

" No, Ezra. This isn't healthy. You need to stop. Now. "

* * *

 _Conflict between master and apprentice._ said the voices. Maul chuckled to himself.

" Yes. It won't be long now. The boy is within my grasp. "

 _We must be patient still. The waiting is almost over._

* * *

Ezra kicked the door to his room. Why wouldn't Kanan listen to him? Why wouldn't he believe him? Ezra knew what he saw, and he saw Maul. He was alive, and he was watching him.

 _Come to me, Ezra._

" Maul! " Ezra shouted. Maul's laughter filled his head. Ezra crumpled to his knees. He was frightened.

 _Come to me, my apprentice._

* * *

The time was close. Maul was closing in on the kill, so to speak. Soon Bridger would be his. Maul continued to manipulate Ezra's mind, slowly pulling Ezra to him. It wouldn't be long.

 _Your supposed death is working to your advantage._

" Yes, it is. " Maul said to the voices.

* * *

Ezra was tired. Maul's voice kept filling his head, calling to him. Ezra was almost ready to cave. To go to him and see what it was. Maybe he could prove to Kanan that it really is Maul. Yes, that's what he'd do.

* * *

" Jedi Knight, Kanan Jarrus returns. " said Bendu, the large strange creature that claimed to be a balance in the Force. " Something bothers you, I can tell. Tell me, what is it? "

" It's Ezra. He's acting- " Kanan began.

" Strange? " Bendu questioned. Kanan nodded.

" He says he sees and hears Maul. But Maul is dead. "

" And how do you know this? Did you see the dark wielder fall? "

" Well, no, but Ezra saw. "

" Ah, you are so intent to trust your padawan's word. Tell me, how is your padawan certain that he is truly dead? Dark wielders of past have been known to manipulate death, to fool one into thinking they were dead. "

Kanan hesitated. What if this was true of Maul? " I trust my padawan. Ezra wouldn't lie to me. "

" He has before. He has held secrets from you, has he not? " Bendu said. Kanan sighed.

" I don't know. All I know is he needs help. Something is obviously wrong with him. "

" Indeed. But there is nothing I can do. You brought him to me once before because of this problem. It is apparent, however, that your padawan has some connection with this dark wielder. Perhaps that is why he is seeing and hearing things. "

" Why would Ezra have a connection to him? Ezra isn't evil like him! " Kanan said, now furious. Bendu chuckled.

" You are trying to push away the truth, Jedi Knight. Everyone is capable of evil. It is their choice to unleash it. I think this best thing is to help him, show him the truth. "

" Then I will. " Kanan said.

" Not out of anger. Show his patience. Show him you are there for him. Remember, your anger can affect him as well. After all, anger is a path to the dark side, is it not? "

* * *

" Maul! Where are you, you sack of bantha fodder? " Ezra shouted. He was at the same spot he had taken the med-kit. When he looked back, he had a perfect view of Chopper Base. Maul could of been watching from here.

Ezra heard a familiar laughter.

" My young apprentice, you have come to me at last! "

" Maul. " Ezra said, turning to face the former Sith Lord. Ezra quickly grabbed his lightsaber, the green blade erupting from the handle. Maul was not fazed by this. His eyes were filled with cheer, and a smile was on his face, showing his blackened teeth. " What are you doing here? " Ezra shouted.

" I'm here for you, my apprentice. " Maul said. His smile faded and his face grew serious.

" Come and get me then. " Ezra said, challenging Maul.

" Very well then. " he said, activating his weapon, the red blades hissing to life.

* * *

" Ezra? " Kanan said, walking into Ezra's room. He wasn't there. Where was he? Kanan had searched everywhere for him.

" Wurp? " Kanan heard Chopper.

" Chopper, where's Ezra? "

The droid gave off a series of beeps, pointing to the exit of the ship. Kanan ran off. He had to find Ezra.

* * *

Maul blocked Ezra's strokes with ease. The boy was good, but not good enough. But Ezra was blinded by his fear, his anger, and his hate. And Maul knew it. He was just toying with the boy.

 _His master comes._ said the voices. Yes, Maul felt his presence approaching. Maul grabbed Ezra's wrist and twisted it at a painful angle. Ezra cried out in pain, his saber falling to the ground. Maul then hit him in the temple and the boy went limp. Quickly Maul picked up Ezra and carried him over his shoulder, and was gone before Kanan could arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is chapter 3. Oh, tell me what y'all think about the voices in Maul's head. I just finished up a book with a crazy character that heard voices that sort of guided him, so that was my inspiration for Maul's voices.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Ezra groaned and sat himself up. Suddenly he was filled with panic. He wasn't at Chopper Base. He wasn't where he was supposed to be. Ezra's head swung from side to side. He recognized where he was at. Maul had brought him there once before. Maul had called it his home.

" Ah, you are awake, Apprentice. Good. Then you must eat. We have much to do. " Ezra spun around and saw Maul, his back turned to Ezra. Ezra rushed to his feet, picking up a decent sized rock in his hand.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. " Maul said. He stood and faced Ezra, a steaming bowl in his hand. Maul walked closer to Ezra and held the bowl out. " Eat. " he said.

Ezra's stomach growled. He dropped the rock and cautiously grabbed the bowl.

" Please, sit. " Maul said. As he said it, he began to lower himself to the ground. Ezra sat down in front of him. There was something different about Maul, Ezra noticed. His gaze was soft, as if he had some sort of concern. His eyes seemed understanding. Strangely, he felt relaxed. So Ezra obeyed and began to eat. He paused, noticing Maul was watching him.

" Why aren't you eating? " Ezra asked, now concerned that the soup may be poisoned.

" I ate before you woke. Do finish. " Maul said. But Ezra just shook his head and set the bowl to the side. Maul's brow rose in question.

" Why am I here? " Ezra demanded.

" Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask. Why don't YOU put the pieces together. Tell me what you think, Apprentice. Why are you here? "

" Obviously for the same reason you keep calling me ' Apprentice '. News flash Maul, I'm not your apprentice! So get it out of your head. "

Maul began to chuckle.

" Or so you think. Apprentice. "

That's when Ezra had had enough. He lunged at Maul, planting his knee directly into the wound in his chest. The former Sith cried out in pain as he fell onto his back. Maul pushed Ezra off of himself. He turned over onto his side, both hands grasped over his chest. Ezra stood, obviously puzzled. When Maul removed his hands from his chest, there was blood. His hands were covered in it. Maul laid there for what seemed like hours, breathing heavily and in pain. Ezra could of ran, but for one he had no where to go, and he didn't know where Maul's ship was. Plus, the sight of Maul's blood seemed to horrify Ezra.

Finally Maul recovered from the pain and pushed himself to his feet with one hand clutched over his chest. As he slowly approached Ezra, Ezra backed away.

" Look at what you did! " Maul exclaimed, waving his bloody hand in Ezra's face. That concerned, caring gaze that was formerly on his face was gone, now replaced by a look of both pain and anger. Ezra stumbled back, falling flat on his butt. Suddenly Maul's gaze softened and he turned away from Ezra. Then suddenly, Maul planted a swift back kick to Ezra's head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

" He couldn't of just disappeared! " Kanan shouted. Hera, Zeb, and Chopper watched him intently.

" Where could he of gone? None of the ships were reported missing. And why would he leave in the first place? " Hera said, her arms crossed over her chest.

" To look for Maul. "

" Uh, isn't he dead? " Zeb asked.

" That's the point. Why would Ezra go running off to the middle of the desert with no supplies what so ever? " Kanan said, now blindly facing them.

" What are you getting at, Kanan? " Hera asked.

" I think Ezra may of had some sort of connection to Maul. And I think its gotten to his head. That's why we need to find him. He needs help. "

* * *

Ezra groaned and rubbed his head. Where was Maul? Ezra sat himself up, and looked around. His head was pounding. He stood and stumbled to the side, catching himself on the wall. Then he heard someone talking. It was Maul's voice, but who was he talking to? Ezra ventured closer so he could hear better.

" Kenobi said something, something important but what? Why can't I remember? " Maul said, obviously frustrated. Then Maul paused, as if listening to someone. " Yes, perhaps. Perhaps it will come to me in time. But when? When? " Maul paused again, " No, you're right. I must be patient. If it was important then it will come to me. Yes, I'm confident it will. "

Ezra took a step back. Was Maul talking to himself?

" Hmm? The boy? He is mine. He will grow stronger, and he will learn from me. And no Jedi Knight will stand in my way. " Maul paused again, " He's awake? Yes, I feel his presence, he is listening. "

Ezra turned to flee as he heard Maul say those last few words, but it was too late. He felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

" What are you doing? " Maul questioned.

" I- Nothing! Nothing at all! I just- My head hurts really bad. I was hoping you had something that would help. " Ezra said as he turned around to face Maul. Maul eyed Ezra accusingly, but said nothing. He walked forward ahead of Ezra.

" Come. Follow. " He said. Ezra didn't know what else to do, so he obeyed.

* * *

When Ezra caught up with Maul, he saw that he held two dull swords in each hand. Ezra looked at Maul curiously. A small smirk appeared on Maul's face, and he threw one of the swords to Ezra, who caught it by the handle in his right hand.

" Why are they so dull? " Ezra asked, looking at the blade. He noticed something sticky had settled on it as well.

" For training purposes. Mind you, the sticky coating is from a certain bug's venom. It's to mimic the pain of a lightsaber wound. It was used at the Sith Academy thousands of years ago to train young Sith, of course, this was when there were just as many Sith as there were Jedi. Ironic, how the Jedi wiped out the Sith, and in turn they wiped them out. "

" So what, you want me to fight you? "

" Exactly. I want to see exactly how well you are with the sword. "

Ezra shrugged. The sword's weight was a bit awkward, but it wasn't too bad. With out much thought, Ezra charged Maul.

 _He is reckless._ said the voices. Maul agreed. As Ezra came upon him, he easily sidestepped and grabbed Ezra's wrist, twisting it back.

" Is that the best you can do, Apprentice? "

" Not even! " Ezra shouted, shoving his elbow into Maul's gut, hard. Maul grunted and stumbled back, releasing his grip on Ezra's wrist. Ezra quickly swung his weapon, directly at Maul's head. But Maul was faster. Even with his artificial legs, he was still able to quickly maneuver, moving out of the reach of Ezra's weapon. With a twist of his hips, Maul kicked Ezra's legs out from under him, causing him to land flat on his back. then he planted the dulled blade into Ezra's thigh. The blade cut a few inches, then stopped. Ezra howled in pain. The wound began to blister. Soon, Ezra couldn't take it and he black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 y'all hope you enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul worked at removing Ezra's pants to tend to his injured leg. As he did so, Ezra began to wake. Maul had already thrown his pants to the side when Ezra came to.

" Whoa! Hey, what are you doing? " Ezra said, noticing that his bottom half was bare apart from his underwear. Maul merely rolled his eyes and began to wrap the wound with bandages. " Ow! Hey easy! " Maul growled impatiently and pressed his thumb down onto the wound. Ezra cried out in pain.

" Enough! I am growing tired of you! Now hold still so I can get this taken care of! " Maul growled. For some reason, Ezra found his tone of voice intimidating and terrifying. Maul radiated power. And his mind was obviously unstable, which made him more frightening. So Ezra stayed still and allowed Maul to finish.

" There, " Maul said,once finished, " You should be able to walk in no time. " Maul then stood and regarded Ezra carefully. " You are too slow in combat. Didn't that Jedi teach you anything? Oh wait, his training was limited, wasn't it? There's not much he could of taught you. "

" That's not true! Kanan taught me more than you could imagine! " Ezra shouted offensively, though, truth be told, Ezra knew Maul was right. Kanan's training was limited due to order 66.

" Oh really? Like what? How to be a better a person? I'm afraid that won't save you in combat. Only true power will. "

" Is that why Obi-Wan defeated you? Twice I think he did actually. After all, he cut you in half once and you were stupid enough to face him again. " Ezra expected Maul to get angry after that but instead the former Sith just began to chuckle.

" Perhaps it was stupid of me. I underestimated Kenobi in his old age. I was unprepared and was blinded by hatred and lust for revenge. " Maul said. A confused look came over Maul's face as he continued, " I should of listened to them, they warned me. They told me not to do it. "

" Who? " Ezra asked, but Maul just looked at him with a brow raised. " Never mind. " Ezra said.

* * *

" It's been three days now, Apprentice. Why have they not come here in search for you? " Maul asked Ezra curiously as he stared into the flames of a fire.

" Probably because they didn't believe me. " Ezra answered, his knees pulled close to his chest.

" Believe you? About what? " Maul asked, prying his eyes from the flames to look at Ezra.

" About you. They all thought you were dead. So did I, until I heard you. But when I told them that I heard you, they said it was just my imagination. How are you alive, anyways? "

" Technically, I was dead. Both my hearts had stopped. But before I took my final breath, I manipulated the Force in such a way that I was only dead for maybe a few hours. Long enough for Kenobi to leave. "

Ezra thought about that. He had no idea that Zabraks had two hearts. And how could someone cheat death the way Maul did?

" Ah, yes. You want to know, don't you? How to cheat death? It's no easy task. I had spent years reading over old journals I had found here at this sanctuary. And one I stole from my master many years ago. " Maul said, standing.

" Journals? How could a journal help? " Ezra found himself intrigued.

" Reading a journal from a former Sith Master is no different than learning from a Sith holocron. Darth Plagueis had come extremely close to discovering how to cheat death. And now, I have the secret. "

" But why would something like this be kept secret in the first place? Think how many lives it could save if the Jedi knew how to do it! "

" It is forbidden with the Jedi. The Jedi believe that there is life after death and that there is no need to manipulate the Force. But you are useless when you are dead. I've seen Jedi Force Ghosts once before, and they are pointless. They are only capable of speaking, not acting. They can do no harm, they cannot fight. They. Are. Worthless. "

Ezra stood and attempted to size Maul up. " This could help so many! You- " he began.

" Yes? "

" You have to teach me. You have to teach me how to cheat death. "

* * *

Kanan held a lightsaber in hand. But it was not his. It was Ezra's. He had found it on a hill overlooking Chopper Base. He sighed. Where was his apprentice? And was he in danger? Kanan could only hope that Ezra was safe. Most of all, Kanan was worried about his padawan's state of mind. Maybe Bendu was right. Maybe Ezra and Maul did have some sort of connection. Perhaps Maul's death had effected Ezra more than Kanan had originally thought.

* * *

Ezra and Maul walked. Ezra's feet began to hurt as they had been walking for at least eight kilometers.

" Can't we... Take a break? My feet are killing me. " Ezra said.

 _He is pathetic. Perhaps you should just feed him to the rancor and be done with him._ said the voices.

" No. " Maul said to both Ezra and the voices. Truth be told, Maul was getting a bit tired from the walk as well. But he had to find what he was looking for.

" You don't have to worry about your feet hurting! "

" If you keep complaining, you'll have more than just your feet to worry about! " Maul said, stopping. He removed his cloak and tossed it to Ezra, then continued to walk. " Carry that. " Maul was now topless, a large scar was visible where Obi-Wan had struck him. As was the point where his artificial legs connected to the rest of him. Ezra found himself starring at the metal where Maul's hip should of been. Ezra thought of the pain he must of gone through. It was revolting how someone could put another being through that sort of pain. Ezra wondered if Maul was still in pain from that day, judging by the way he walked.

" What? " Maul asked harshly, looking back at Ezra.

" Nothing! " Ezra said defensively. Maul rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Ezra, they came across a cave.

" Here. " Maul said.

" Here? What's in there, exactly? "

" Don't ask questions. Follow me. "

Ezra hesitantly followed Maul into the cave. Soon Ezra was aware of a loud snoring. " Uh, Maul... "

" Shh. "

Ezra's eyes went wide. It was a rancor! Ezra wanted to run, but a glance from Maul told him not to. Maul let of an ear piercing whistle. The rancor's tiny eyes opened and its nostrils flared. It was angry that it had been woken. The rancor stood and roared at the two intruders. Ezra's breathing quickened.

" Calm yourself. You will only agitate her more. " Maul said, gently grabbing Ezra's shoulder. If the former Sith was afraid, he didn't show it.

" Her? " Ezra asked.

" Yes her. Don't sound so surprised. "

The rancor lowered itself to the ground to get a better look at the two. The creature's face was inches from them. Her mouth snapped open and shut as if she were debating if they were worth her time. Maul lifted a hand to the rancor's face, placing it between her nostrils. The rancor growled but did nothing more.

" Yes, you remember, don't you? How did you end up here? You are too calm to be wild. Yes, you were one of the Nightsisters' rancors, weren't you? " Maul gently rubbed his hand up and down. The rancor whimpered and closed her eyes. Indeed, the creature remembered. It had been a long time since anyone had shown her compassion like this.

Ezra was mesmerized. Maul was so calm, so in control, as if it were a pup and not a thirty foot tall monster. Perhaps, there was more to the former Sith than Ezra had thought. He seemed to care, if just a little. Ezra then realized the connection between Maul and the rancor. Maul was connected to all life on Dathomir, at least, if it had anything to do with the Nightsisters. Was this why he had brought Ezra here?

Maul's gaze grew sad as he thought of his fallen sisters and brothers. Did this rancor try to protect its master? She had many scars. Perhaps they were the result of trying to defend her home. Maul lowered his hand and grabbed hold of Ezra's arm.

" Go on. " he said, " Let us see if she'll allow you to ride her. "

" Ride her? What if she tries to kill me? " Ezra said, attempting to pull away from Maul. Maul simply tightened his grip.

" Then I was wrong about you. "

Ezra stopped fighting and decided that it couldn't hurt. So Ezra took a deep breath as Maul let go of his arm, and he slowly approached the rancor. Then Ezra noticed her swollen belly.

" She's pregnant. " he said, now rubbing her stomach. He could of sworn he heard her purr.

" Get on her back. " Maul said. Ezra obeyed, using the Force to jump onto the rancor's back. The rancor jumped up in surprise and roared, nearly knocking Ezra off.

" Whoa! "

The rancor stood on her hind legs throwing her head in every direction. Then she dropped back down to all fours. She had accepted Ezra to ride her. Maul smiled, pleased with his apprentice.

" Good. Perhaps there is hope for you yet. "

 _The rancor has never accepted anyone apart from a Nightsister or Nightbrother. She was trained so. These are appealing results._ the voices said. Maul's smile widened and he nodded, showing his satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here's chapter 5. Hope y'all enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul watched as Ezra slept. Something about the boy intrigued him. Maul saw himself in the boy. Maul smiled. It had been a long time since he had thought of those days. His life was different then. He did not hear the voices when he was Ezra's age. Maul pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Ezra was laid on the ground, curled up in a ball, shivering. Maul stood and grabbed a nearby blanket. He then approached Ezra and gently covered him.

 _You are soft._ said the voices. Maul scowled.

" I am not. " he whispered, " I see no point in my apprentice freezing tonight. " Maul cringed as the voices made an odd hissing sound. He had always assumed it was laughter. Something that was not common for the voices. Instead of being amused, Maul became worried. Bad things always happened when the voices laughed. They had laughed before Kenobi made his final blow back on Tatooine. They had laughed before Savage was killed by Sidious. They had laughed before each time Sidious exposed Maul to horrible torture back on Stygeon Prime. Maul gritted his teeth. No, he would not allow it. Things were finally going his way. He would not lose his apprentice.

" What must I do? " he asked the voices. The voices did not answer. Maul did not like when they had no answers. " Please. Please! Tell me! " he begged.

 _Ventress._ is all the response he got from the voices.

" Ventress? She is alive? There is still a sister? Where? Where is she? "

 _Christophsis._

" Yes, of course. We must go to her. " Maul then turned to Ezra who was now sleeping much more comfortably. Maul kicked him awake.

" Hey! What's your deal? " Ezra shouted, sitting up and rubbing his ribs where Maul had kicked him.

" We must leave. No time to explain. Come. " Maul said. Ezra groaned and stood, reluctantly following.

* * *

" Whoa. " Ezra said, mesmerized by the turquoise landscape of Christophsis. Ezra glanced over at Maul who was in the pilot's seat. His eyes were shut, his face scrunched in concentration.

" Where are you. " Maul said, not exactly speaking to anyone in general. Suddenly Maul's eyes shot open. " There you are. " he said, then landed the ship. Maul rushed off, Ezra struggling to keep up. He was surprised by how fast such and old man could move. Especially when that old man had artificial legs.

" Where are we going? " Ezra shouted at Maul who now had broken out in a run. Maul suddenly stopped, causing Ezra to run into him. Suddenly the sound of sabers igniting filled the air. Ezra saw a flash of yellow and a cloaked woman jumped in front of them, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Without hesitation, the woman charged.

Maul jumped back on instinct, activating his own weapon. Ezra watched as red and yellow clashed. The woman was good, but she was no where near Maul's expertise. Soon Maul had her on the ground, a red blade inches from her throat. The woman panted heavily.

" Do not fret, Sister. " Maul said. The woman's brow rose in question.

" You are a Nightbrother? " she asked. Maul deactivated his saber and helped her to her feet.

" I am. "

" Who are you then, Brother? "

" You may of once known me as Darth Maul. "

* * *

The three of them sat in the galley of the ship. Maul offered the woman a cup a caf, which she gladly accepted.

" It is good to see a Nightsister after all these years. " Maul said, facing the woman.

" The same to you, Lord Maul. " she said. Maul shook his head sadly.

" Please, I am no longer Sith. My master had made that very clear. It is just Maul. "

" Um, who is this exactly? " Ezra asked. He was a bit offended that he wasn't offered any caf, but what could you expect from a former Sith?

" Your apprentice, I'm guessing? " the woman asked. Maul nodded, then looked at Ezra, regarding him for the first time since the discovery of this woman.

" This is Asajj Ventress. Asajj, this is my apprentice, Ezra Bridger. " Maul said. Ezra felt the need to correct Maul on calling him his apprentice, but figured it wasn't the best time. Asajj nodded slightly to Ezra. " We have much to discuss, Sister. "

* * *

Ezra sat outside the cave, bored. Once they had arrived back at Dathomir, Maul had told Ezra to stay put while him and Asajj talked. It had been well over an hour.

* * *

" How did you find me? " Asajj questioned.

" I... I am not sure. " Maul said, rubbing his chin in thought. The voices had advised Maul long ago that no one should know about them.

" What is it you needed? Surely you didn't come looking for me just for the company. "

Maul chuckled at her remark, then said, " You catch on quick. I seem to find myself in a bit of distress. I cannot risk losing my apprentice. "

" Why would you lose him? How long have you been training him? "

Maul cringed before saying, " He's only been with me for a week or so, but... "

" But what? "

" He is a Jedi Padawan. "

" What? Then why is he here? Are you crazy? " Asajj said, nearly shouting. Maul put a finger to his lips, silencing her.

" I feel his anger. His resentment. He has much conflict. That is why he is here. He is vulnerable to the dark side. I need to show him what can be accomplished with the power of the dark side. And even perhaps even a bit of witchcraft. " with this, Maul handed an old journal to Ventress. Slowly she opened the cover and read through the first page. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment and her eyes widened.

" Maul- "

" Please. I wish to have my legs back." he said grabbing her by the shoulders, " I NEED my legs back. I need to be whole again. "

" This would be difficult to perform, if even possible. " Asajj looked at Maul, noticing the look of pain in his eyes.

" You don't know the pain I go through every single day. Though my legs are gone, I can still feel them! The pain is terrible! Some days I find myself unable to walk because of the pain. I am not asking this of you as a former Sith wanting to show power. I am asking this as your brother. " Maul was begging. He was tired of it all.

" I will see what I can do. " Asajj said, tucking the journal under her arm, " Give me a few days to read through this. I will let you know when I am ready. "


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here's chapter 6! What did y'all think about Ventress coming into the equation? Do tell me. On another note, I am seriously enjoying Christmas break! I have so much more time to do things like write now! Can't wait until summer though! Ha ha! I'll have a lot more time! Well, enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUKASFILM!**

* * *

Ezra and Maul had been sparring for hours. Ventress sat by reading through the journal Maul had given her.

" Is this all we're going to do? When are you going to actually teach me something? " Ezra shouted at Maul. In his older age, Maul had learned to be more patient, especially with the younger generation. But the boy was really getting under his skin. Maul scowled and pushed Ezra back with the Force. Ezra stumbled back and then recovered his footing, charging Maul.

" The secrets of how to cheat death cannot be learned in a single day! It took me years to learn! " Maul said as he easily deflected Ezra's strokes with the training sword.

" No! There must be faster way! " Ezra said, stepping away from the former Sith, " I need it to help my friends! "

" Then you would spend years teaching them, and then, only your Force Sensitive friend would know. After all, it is a Force ability. " Maul said, lowering his sword from its former defensive position. He hated himself with a single blade. He was much better when he had a dual bladed lightsaber.

" I have to try. "

Maul approached Ezra and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Ezra looked up and once again, saw that caring gaze he had seen before. Ezra was seriously starting to think that he was more than just a cranky old man with a lust for revenge. And that made Ezra feel sorry for him.

" I respect that, Ezra Bridger. " Maul said, patting Ezra a couple times on the shoulder. " That will be enough for now. "

* * *

" You are getting soft in your old age, Maul. " Ventress said, coming up behind the former Sith. He was on his knees, his head down, eyes shut. Deep in meditation. Maul scrunched his face in frustration. He hated being disturbed.

" I have not! Why must everyone say that? " he said, getting to his feet to face Asajj.

" Well, I was coming to tell you I think I might be able to perform the ritual, but the altar is in pieces. What happened anyways? "

" A long story involving some rebels, a Jedi, and his padawan. It's not worth discussing. "

" Well, whatever the story may be, the altar needs to be repaired. The spirits of the Nightsisters can help restore your legs. But without the altar, it is impossible. "

" The three of us can repair the altar. "

" Three? You mean to include that padawan? "

" My apprentice. And yes. Consider it... a test for the boy. A test of his abilities in the Force. "

* * *

" I haven't exactly had the best of experiences with this thing. " Ezra complained as he and Maul approached the shattered altar.

" Mother Talzan fixed my broken mind here. I was... an animal before. " Maul said, thinking back on those days. Ezra didn't think his mind was ' fixed ' though. Ezra still thought of him as a complete nut job. After all, Ezra heard him talking to himself, hadn't he?

" Are you two ready? " Ventress asked, standing at the head of the altar. Maul nodded, answering for Ezra. Ventress stepped away from the altar and stood by Maul. Maul grabbed Ezra's shoulder.

" Focus your strength. It will take all three of us to repair the altar. "

Ezra swallowed back a lump in his throat as Ventress and Maul held their hands out. Ezra reluctantly did the same as Maul's other hand fell from his shoulder. Ezra shut his eyes and began to focus. Suddenly, he felt something. It flowed through him like adrenaline. Ezra then heard speaking. Voices in his head that he couldn't understand. But he recognized them. They were the voices of the Nightsisters, the same ones that had attack him and his friends not to long ago. Ezra could feel their hate, their anger.

" Maul... " Ezra said, now terrified. His eyes opened and he turned his head to look at the former Sith. Ezra knew that he too was feeling the same thing. But Maul did not try to fight it like Ezra did. Maul was relaxed. He was allowing all those feelings flow through him. Ezra knew that if he did, if he let go and let them flow through him, he would be in danger of falling to the dark side.

" Stop fighting, boy. " Maul demanded. Ezra knew he had no choice. Maul would force them to stand there until the altar was repaired. So, Ezra shut his eyes, and he allowed the thoughts and feelings of hate and anger flow through him. As he did so, he felt other things. But they were not from the spirits of the Nightsisters. They were coming from Maul and Ventress. Pain, fear, vengeance, betrayal. They both felt these things. Maul's pain was both physical and mental. Asajj's pain was from the heartache of her master's betrayal. Ezra then had a sudden wave of... something. He didn't understand what it was. His legs went numb for a full ten seconds, and then an almost unbearable pain. was this what Maul had to deal with? Was he constantly feeling pain from legs that were no longer there?

Then suddenly it stopped. Everything went quiet. When Ezra opened his eyes he saw a green light radiating from the altar. Though shaken up, Maul slowly approached the altar. It was repaired. It looked as if it had never been destroyed in the first place. Maul cautiously laid a hand on on it. He took a ragged breath and said, " It has been done. "

* * *

Ezra watched as Ventress and Maul spoke in hushed voices. More like, he glared as they spoke. Why were they being so secretive? He didn't understand it. Maybe they didn't trust him? He was a Jedi padawan after all.

* * *

" We are almost finished. Soon, I will have legs. REAL legs. " Maul said, his hand running over the hunk of metal that he had grown so used to. Ventress sighed and grabbed his hand. Maul looked at her questioningly.

" Yes, we are almost finished. But what will come of me after you no longer have need of me? " Ventress asked. Maul regarded her question for a moment, placing his hand atop hers.

" I suppose that will be up to you. I have no control over you. You are doing this out of your own freewill. " Maul then pulled his hands away, " We should rest. We have much to do tomorrow. "


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll admit. I am now obsessed with this story, even though I haven't gotten many reviews or anything. But hey, it's only been a couple days. I think it's making great progress for 6 ( fixing to be 7 ) chapters in just a couple of days. Anyways, here y'all go! Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul was ready. He had been ready for more than twenty eight years, since the very day Obi-Wan Kenobi took his legs. But now that the time had come, he hesitated. The voices were strangely quiet. Did they not approve? Surely they would of said something, if anything at all to voice their opinions. Maul looked back now, Ventress and Ezra behind him. Without further hesitation, Maul laid himself on the altar. As he did so, the voices of the Nightsisters hissed through his mind. He knew these were not his voices. They sounded different.

Ventress then began to remove Maul's artificial legs using the Force. Ezra watched in horror as wires were removed from Maul's body. Maul struggled and hissed in pain. So now Ezra knew. Maul was indeed living in pain. Asajj discarded the legs to the side. " Hold him. " she said. Ezra placed his hands on Maul's shoulders. " No matter what happens, hold him in place. " Now Maul's breathing was fast. He was anxious and, to be honest, he was frightened. He gripped the edge of the altar tightly.

Asajj took a deep breath. Then she began the ritual. She spoke in a chant, words of a language that were foreign to Ezra. A green, mist like substance rose from the altar and soon engulfed Maul and Ventress. Maul's breathing quickened. The mist began to enter his body. Maul moaned and began to struggle. Ventress continued with the ritual. As more of the green mist entered Maul's body, his struggling became more violent, and his groans soon turned to screams of agony. The pain was overwhelming.

Ezra watched in awe as bone began to appear, then soon was covered with tendons and flesh. The temperature dropped. When Ezra breathed he could see his breath, but yet Maul's face was beaded with sweat. Maul continued to scream in agony. And then, it was over. Maul's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp.

" Maul? " Ezra said, now taking his hands from his shoulders. Ventress quickly made her way over and pressed her fingers against Maul's neck, checking for a pulse.

" He is unconscious. " she said. Good. Ezra was worried that his key to learning to cheat death was gone.

" We better get him some pants. " Ezra said. Ventress rolled her eyes. She did not understand the youth. They were easily embarrassed just by seeing someone naked.

* * *

Maul groaned and rubbed his head. He was laid on cot. His entire body was sore. He suddenly gasped. Something felt different. Quickly he sat up and looked down. His hands reached toward his legs. He could feel them. They were real, flesh and blood. Maul laughed. Quickly he threw his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the stone floor. Maul chuckled.

" It's cold. The floor is cold. I can feel it. " he said to himself. He then looked up from his legs and saw Ezra.

" You're awake! I thought you were done for back there for a second. " Bridger said, walking closer to Maul. Maul attempted to stand, but he was not used to his new legs. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

" Easy. " Ezra said, kneeling next to him. Maul growled and pushed Ezra back. He then stood, leaning against the wall for support. Then he began to walk, taking awkward step after awkward step, until he was used to the feeling of having real legs. Maul turned to Ezra who was now standing.

" Where is Ventress? " Maul asked, " She must see this! "

" She said she needed to rest. "

" I see. "

Maul couldn't hide his glee. He was so happy, so pleased to finally have his legs back.

" You see boy, " he said, " This is what you can do with power of the dark side! No Jedi could do such things! " he laughed and turned to the mouth of the cave and began to run. Ezra began to follow, then thought against it. Maybe Maul was best left alone.

* * *

Maul kicked and jabbed at Ezra with the training sword. He was using his legs more often, Ezra noticed. And he was faster. Maul kicked once again, nearly hitting Ezra in the chest. Ezra stumbled back. Then, before Ezra had time to recover, Maul slashed him across the forearm. Ezra cried out in pain and dropped the sword. Blood dripped from his arm and the wound began to blister from the venom. It burned like hell. But Maul showed no mercy, swinging for Ezra's other arm. Ezra instinctively jumped back to avoid the blow, then shoved Maul with the Force. Ezra then jumped forward and grabbed the training sword in his left hand.

" You got me, Maul! " he shouted. Maul chuckled.

" You still have one good arm. " the former Sith said.

" I can't use my left hand! " Ezra argued.

" Do you think your enemies would care? "

He had point. But Ezra then thought, _you are my enemy. I'm only here to get what I want._ And Maul seemed to care, otherwise Ezra would of been dead already. Maul waited no longer, and charged Ezra, who awkwardly blocked. With a twist of his hips, Maul swept Ezra's feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Maul then swept the sword down towards Ezra's face, but stopped, just inches from cutting into his nose.

" On your feet. " Maul demanded. Ezra noticed that he had hardly broken a sweat. Maul glanced up and saw Ventress. He threw the training sword to the side and said, " Find something to occupy yourself. " Then he headed toward Ventress, leaving Ezra alone.

* * *

" I need to leave, Maul. " Asajj said, facing Maul with sincere confidence.

" Leave? Why would you want to leave? Dathomir is your home, Asajj. " Maul said. Ventress shook her head, her silver hair swaying.

" No, Maul. It may of been my home at one time, but it is not anymore. "

" You're weak! " Maul barked, " I know about you and that Jedi! Quinlan Vos. He occupies your mind now. You are a fool! "

" How dare you? " Asajj shouted at Maul, " After everything I've done for you, and you call ME a fool? "

 _Kill her._ the voices said, _she is a danger to you. She holds no loyalties to you. Kill her, before it is too late._

" Yes, she is. She must be dealt with. " Maul said in response to the voices. A look of confusion came over Ventress's face.

" Who are you talking to? " she questioned, suddenly wondering about Maul's mental state. Then Maul activated his lightsaber, both crimson blades coming to life with a hiss. Her eyes widened as she backed away. " You're insane! " she shouted. But Maul wasn't listening. He lunged at her. She barely had time to grab her own saber and block Maul's attack.

* * *

Ezra heard the sound of sabers echoing through the cave. Quickly, he rushed toward the sound of fighting. As soon as he arrived, he saw Maul flip over Asajj, turn, and as she raised her saber to defend herself, he swiftly cut through her arm. She screamed in agony as her arm fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees. Maul then circled around her, like a cat toying with it's prey.

" Weak. Pathetic. " He said. Then he stopped in front of her, placing a crimson blade inches from her throat. He eyed her carefully. " Such a shame. " he said before taking her head off in one clean stroke. She didn't even have time to scream. Maul then saw Ezra. " What are you doing? "

" I- Why? " is all Ezra managed to say.

" She was a threat. It was only a matter of time before she did something. "

Now, Ezra was terrified. He had just witnessed the sort of evil Maul was capable of. What if Maul turned on him? But as the thought came to him, Maul deactivated his saber and put it away.

" I am sorry, if I frightened you, Apprentice. I had not expected her turn on me. " Maul said, sorrow covering his face.

" I- I think we should just... relax. Yeah, I think that would be the best. Maybe something to eat? " Ezra suggested. He didn't want to be on Maul's bad side right now. Maul nodded.

" Perhaps you are right. "


	8. Chapter 8

So here's chapter 8, sorry to crush you Ventress fans with her death. But such is life. Hope you enjoy, here's the next chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul sat on his knees, his eyes shut in concentration. Then he heard something. It was a familiar voice.

" Brother. " said the voice. It sounded weak and ghostly, and sounded as if it came from a distance, but yet Maul heard it right next to him. His eyes shot open. Quickly, he jumped to his feet, his eyes darting around the room. Nothing was different. Everything was in its rightful place.

" Brother! " came the voice again, louder this time. Maul nearly jumped out of his skin. Maul looked at Ezra, who was sleeping quietly. How could he not hear the voice? Then he saw something out the corner of his eye. A slight movement. When he turned to get a better look, it was gone. Was it his imagination? Without much thought, Maul pulled his saber to him with Force and ran outside the cave to where he saw the movement. He then looked to the east, where the sun had just began to rise over the horizon. He squinted at something, sitting atop a stump. Maul could make out horns from atop its head. No. IT was a he, as he saw when it stood and turned, revealing a familiar face.

" Savage! " Maul exclaimed in surprise. But something was wrong. As Maul approached, he saw that he was not whole. He looked like a corpse that had recently been dug up. His left arm was missing, and there were two holes in his chest that went through to the back. Random spots across his body were rotted and decomposed, showing holes in his flesh. Maul took a step back, his eyes wide with horror. It pained him to see his brother this way. Maul knew he was dead, but yet, how could he be there?

" No. " Maul said, " No! NO! How can you be here? How? Master, he... "

" Calm yourself, Brother. It is me. "

Maul took a deep breath before saying, " It is good to see you. "

" Your legs are restored. This is good, Brother. But Ventress's death is... disturbing. "

" I did what I had to. She was a threat. But my legs have returned, the pain is over. No more pain. "

" No, this is not so. "

" What do you mean? " Maul asked suspiciously.

" There will be more pain to come, Brother, though it may not be caused by your loss of limbs. "

Maul's gaze lowered as he said, " You... You are an illusion, aren't you? You're not really here. "

" I am here. Even if it is for a short time. The Jedi will come for you. He will come for his apprentice, and he will do whatever it takes to reclaim him. " Savage said, placing a skeletal hand on his brother's shoulder, " But you are strong, Brother. I know you will defeat the Jedi. "

" The boy needs me. He will not allow the Jedi to harm me. "

" Are you certain? "

" Indeed. "

" Then I am no longer needed here. My warning has been passed on. Now, I must leave. " Savage said. As he said it, he began to dissipate, a green mist surrounding his body.

" Brother? " Maul said anxiously, watching as Savage disappeared. " Brother, no! Don't leave me! " Then Savage was gone, and a skull laid at Maul's feet. Maul dropped to his knees, grabbing the skull carefully in each hand as if it were fragile. " Brother... " he whispered, " Savage! SAVAGE! " he shouted. Maul then screamed his rage at the top of lungs, the sound of his voice echoing through the empty landscape. His head drooped and he held the skull close to his chest, cradling it like an infant. Then he began to weep.

" I am sorry, Brother. I will avenge you. "

* * *

Ezra woke and saw Maul sitting by the fire, mournfully staring into the flames. Ezra stood and approached the former Sith. " Maul? " he said cautiously. Maul did not respond. Ezra sat next to him. Ezra saw the melancholy look on Maul's face, his gaze far away. His eyes were swollen and red. Had he been... Crying? " Maul? " Ezra said again.

" I... I was like you at one point. " Maul said, " Young, reckless. We are not so different, you and I, Ezra Bridger. " Maul then turned his gaze from the fire and looked at Ezra. " You are angry, and upset, and you want revenge. Revenge on the empire that killed your family, angry with your master for not understanding you, and upset that you feel alone. " Maul paused, seeing the look of understanding on the young apprentice's face, then continued, " I too want revenge on the empire for taking my family. I too am angry with my master for not understanding me. I too am upset, because I AM... alone. "

" Maul-" Ezra began, but was interrupted.

" Ezra, I can teach you the things that you want to know. But you must not resist. The only way to know the things I can teach you, is for you to give in to the dark side. I know this might be a big sacrifice to you, but if you truly want to learn, then sacrifices must be made. "

Ezra saw the logic in his words. Ezra knew Maul was right.

" What must I do? " Ezra asked.

" Do you think you are able to make the sacrifice? "

" For my friends, yes. I'll do anything. "

" Then you will become my apprentice, " Maul said, standing, " and you will do as I say. This is all I ask. "

" Then I will do as you ask... Master. "

" Then let us begin. "

* * *

" Hmm, still no sign of you apprentice? This is intriguing news. " Bendu said, stroking his beard.

" I don't know where he's at. I've tried meditating, I've tried contacting him through the Force. We've searched everywhere. " Kanan said.

" Have you now? Tell me, Kanan Jarrus, what was going on between you and your apprentice before he disappeared? "

" We had an argument. Ezra was convinced that Maul was alive. I told him it wasn't true, that it wasn't possible. "

" Ah, but you see, all things are possible with the Force. "

" Are you saying that Maul could be alive somehow? "

" I am saying it's a possibility. Tell me, are you angry with your apprentice? "

" No! I mean, I was agitated but- "

" Let go. " Bendu interrupted, " Let go of that agitation, then try to communicate with your apprentice again. Your agitation could well make it difficult to feel him through the Force. Especially if he's a good distance from you. "

" You think that's it then? "

" I do. "

Kanan sighed. He was getting nowhere with Bendu. He had hoped he could help, but he was making him all the more confused and frustrated.

* * *

Ezra and Maul sat on their knees facing each other, meditating.

" Focus on your anger, apprentice. Let it flow through you. Do no be afraid of the dark side. " Maul said.

So Ezra obeyed, thinking of all the things he was angry with. He was angry with The Empire for everything they had done, he was angry with himself for not being stronger, and he was angry with Kanan for taking him for a fool. Suddenly Ezra felt something, something he had no felt in awhile. It was a familiar presence.

 _Ezra?_

" Kanan? " Ezra suddenly blurted. Maul opened his eyes and looked at his apprentice.

" What is it? " he asked.

" I heard Kanan. I think- I think he's trying to reach me. "

 _NO! We must not allow the Jedi to reclaim his apprentice! He is yours!_ shouted the voices inside Maul's head. Maul winced and placed a finger to his temple.

" This is... troubling. He will try to stop my teachings. Do you want to go back to him? " Maul said.

" I- I don't know. I want to learn what you have to teach, but I miss them. "

" Dwell on that then. And let it guide you. Dwell on the heartache and ask yourself this; do they miss you as much as you miss them? "

Ezra opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Did they? He didn't know. He had never really thought about it.

" You do not know? Hmm. Does this bother you, Apprentice? " Maul questioned.

" It does. " Ezra answered honestly.

" Does it anger you? "

" Yes. It does. "

Maul smiled to himself and said, " Then there is hope for you yet, my apprentice. "


	9. Chapter 9

Thank y'all for all the faves and follows! Super glad this story is going so well in just a few days of being online. I hope to get more chapters up, though today I may be a bit busy. May the Force be with all of you, and have a Merry Christmas!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

" Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. " Maul said to himself as he paced. He was reciting the old Sith Code.

 _Yes, there is no peace. They search endlessly for peace, but peace will never come. There will only be war. There will always be suffering._ said the voices.

" I know this all to well. "

" Maul? " Ezra said as he entered.

" Yes, my apprentice? "

" I was just wondering, since we're not doing anything- "

" You want to see the rancor again. You may. "

" But I just- Oh, I can? Sweet, thanks! " Ezra said, turning to head out once again, then he stopped and turned to the former Sith. " Aren't you coming? "

" No. I'm expecting... company. "

* * *

Ezra walked into the rancor's cave, where he saw a large egg.

" Whoa! " he exclaimed, nearly making the mistake of getting too close to the egg. The rancor snarled and slammed a large fist down between Ezra and the egg. " Hey, take it easy girl! "

Rancors were simple creatures, Ezra knew, that followed instinct. They did not have the intelligence or willpower like more intelligent humanoids to resist instinct. And Ezra knew she was acting out of instinct. Soon, after the rancor and gotten used to Ezra's presence, she lowered herself to the ground and allowed him to pet her.

" You're just a big softy, huh girl? "

Then the rancor's nose twitched.

" You smell something? " No. Ezra found this out too late, as the rancor rose her head and released a mighty sneeze, covering the young apprentice in lovely, slimy, rancor snot.

* * *

" Hera, I can feel Ezra's presence now. If we can just go I can point us in the right direction. We have to find him! " Kanan said anxiously. He had felt Ezra through the Force, and he was certain he knew where he was.

" Love, its been weeks. How can be sure? " Hera said, her hands on her hips.

" Please Hera. We need to find him. I need to find him. "

Hera took a deep breath. She knew there was no use arguing with him. " Alright, Love. I'll get Zeb, Chop, and Rex. Meet us at _The Ghost_ in an hour. "

" Thank you, Hera. " Kanan said, embracing her in a bear hug.

" Okay, Kanan. You big softy. " Hera said, patting him on the back.

* * *

" Here? " Zeb asked, looking at the pinkish redish planet. To him, it looked as if the entire planet was haunted.

" Here. Ezra's presence is strong here. " Kanan said, sitting in the co-pilot seat.

" Alright then, I'm taking her down. " Hera said.

* * *

Maul stretched out his legs, working on building up the flexibility. Then he felt something, a presence approaching. Maul chuckled and crept behind a rock seeing a ship coming down through the atmosphere.

" It appears company has arrived. "

* * *

 _The Ghost_ touched down and the loading ramp lowered. Everyone except Hera and Chopper had gotten off. Zeb, Rex, and Kanan took in the view.

" The dark side is strong in this place. It's everywhere. " Kanan said, walking forward. " This way. "

" Are you sure, General? " Rex said, adjusting his helmet.

" Yes I'm sure, and stop calling me general! "

" Sorry, Genera- uh, Comma- Kanan! "

Zeb laughed and Kanan and Rex shook their heads.

" C'mon. " Kanan said walking towards a cave, where someone was waiting.

* * *

Maul watched as the group of three approached. He was surprised to see a clone. He'd recognized the armor anywhere.

" Stop. " he heard the Jedi say, " We're being watched. " The Jedi paused for a moment then said, " Ezra? Ezra are you here? "

" Master Jedi. " Maul said, stepping away from his hiding place into the open. Kanan stepped back in surprise at the sound of the voice.

" Karabast. " Zeb said, now aiming his bo-rifle at Maul. Rex quickly threw up his weapon and took aim. Maul merely smiled ever so casually, and raised his hands.

" What brings you three my... Peaceful home? " Maul said, a bit enthusiastically.

" Peaceful? There's nothing peaceful about this place! " Kanan shouted, " Now, where is Ezra? "

" Answer this question, Master Jedi. Do you now believe your apprentice about me? Or do you still think I'm dead? " With this remark, Maul threw off his cloak, revealing the grotesque vertical scar down the middle of his chest where Obi-Wan had struck him. Of course, Kanan couldn't see it, but Zeb and Rex could.

" Kanan, his chest. " Zeb said, " Looks like someone tried to cut 'em down the middle! "

" I'm not going to ask you again, Maul. Where. Is. Ezra. " Kanan said, now activating his lightsaber. Maul smiled and laughed, activating his own saber.

" You want a fight then, Master Jedi? "

" I want my apprentice. "

" He's not your apprentice. Not anymore. "

Kanan charged Maul, swinging his saber in a large arc. Maul sidestepped and began deflecting blaster bolts as Rex and Zeb began to shoot.

" Karabast! He's too fast! " Zeb shouted.

Maul quickly deflected bolt after bolt, and blocked swing after swing of Kanan's lightsaber. Then Zeb growled and rushed forward, swinging the electrical ends of his bo-staff. Maul laughed and kicked the Lasat in the chest, then swung his saber around just in the nick of time, as Kanan's saber came down at him. Then Zeb's foot came down on Maul's, unintentionally of course, but Maul yelped and stumbled back. Zeb looked at the former Sith in surprise.

" Kanan! " he shouted, " he ain't got droid legs! "

" How could that be? " Kanan responded.

" I dunno, but I just stepped on his foot, and he acted like it hurt. "

Maul charged the Lasat, swinging upward. Zeb almost didn't have time to stop the blow. Rex shot at Maul, but he was too fast, as he deflected the bolts with ease. Suddenly Rex found that he couldn't move and was pulled towards the former Sith. Maul grabbed him and drove the blade through his torso. The clone gasped, his grip on his blasters suddenly weakened. Maul pulled the blade from him and allowed the clone to fall to the ground.

" Rex! " Zeb shouted, ramming his shoulder into Maul's side, forcing the former Sith to the ground.

" Zeb, get Rex back to _The Ghost!_ " Kanan shouted, swinging down at Maul who had to throw up his saber to deflect the blow.

" What about you? "

" I'll be fine! Just get him to Hera! "

Zeb reluctantly obeyed, picking up the injured clone. Maul kicked Kanan in the gut, forcing him back. Maul then jumped to his feet.

" The boy is mine, Jarrus. He is my apprentice. " Maul said, circling Kanan.

" You're crazy. Ezra would never listen to you. " Kanan said, blocking a teasing jab from Maul's saber. Maul chuckled, then lunged forward, catching Kanan by surprise. Kanan barely had to time to dodge as the crimson blade grazed his arm. Kanan yelped and stumbled back. With a flick of his wrist, Maul sent Kanan flying, slamming the Jedi Knight into the side of the cave. Kanan fell to the ground, now unconscious. Maul moved in for the kill.


	10. Chapter 10

So, I'm finally getting caught up on Star Wars Rebels. I'm up to episode 8 of season 4 so yay! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, 'cause I know I enjoyed writing this one! You'll see why!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul raised the crimson blade above Kanan's head, just as he was coming to. Maul swung downward, but just before the blade struck the Jedi, Maul was picked up off his feet and thrown. Maul hit the ground hard and rolled, now at least fifteen meters from Kanan. Maul laid on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

" Kanan! " it was Ezra. He had returned from the Rancor's cave. Quickly he ran over.

" Ezra..? " Kanan asked wearily, not sure if he believed his ears.

" Kanan, what are you doing here? " Ezra questioned, helping the Jedi to his feet.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to get you! "

Ezra hesitated, " Kanan I- "

" Come on. Let's go. " Kanan said, grabbing Ezra's arm. Ezra pulled away. " Ezra? "

" I can't go. Maul he- I need him Kanan. "

" I don't believe what I'm hearing! Ezra this is nonsense, we have to go! "

" I can't! I have to stay! " Ezra shouted, stepping away from Kanan. Kanan's shoulder's slouched.

" You're not coming, are you? " Kanan asked, already knowing the answer. Ezra shook his head. Kanan sighed. He had feared this.

" I have to stay. I need to learn from him. What he can teach me can help us. "

" Please Ezra, come back! " Kanan begged, " Please! Before it's too late for you! "

Ezra hesitated and glanced over at Maul, who was still laid on his stomach. Then he looked up at Kanan and said, " No. I need him. You don't know him like I do. He's not the monster you think he is. " Kanan stepped back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had lost Ezra.

* * *

Maul grunted as he sat himself up. Maul looked up. The rebels were leaving.

" Apprentice! " he shouted.

" I'm here, Maul. I'm not going anywhere. " Ezra said, walking over to Maul. He crouched next to the former Sith.

" You did not leave? " Maul questioned, slowly rising to his feet, " Why? "

" We have unfinished business. "

" I see. You are determined to learn, aren't you? "

Ezra nodded.

 _He is willing to do anything to learn the secret to cheat death. You could use this to your advantage._ said the voices.

" What of your Jedi friend? " Maul asked.

" Friend? You mean ' master '. Kanan is still my master. Don't think otherwise, Old Man. " Ezra said harshly, turning and running back inside the cave.

Maul let off a faint smirk as he watched the boy. " Or so you think. " he said, chuckling to himself.

* * *

" Rex should be fine, but he needs to rest. " Hera said as she faced Kanan.

" I'm... I'm sure he'll be fine. Rex is a tough clone. " Kanan said, his voice filled with sorrow.

" Kanan, " Hera began, " I'm sorry about Ezra. I hope there's still something we can do. "

Kanan sighed. " I don't know Hera. The dark side... It's a hard path to come back from. Ezra thinks he can learn something from Maul... Oh Hera. I'm such a fool! I should of listened to Ezra! I could of prevented this! "

" You couldn't of known. " Hera said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. Kanan wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

" Love? " Hera said, pulling away, but still close to him. " Kanan, kiss me. "

Kanan took a surprised step back. Had he heard her right? " Uh, what? What did you say? "

" You heard me. " Hera said. She then grabbed Kanan's shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His blind eyes went wide in surprise for a moment, but then his shoulders relaxed, his eyes shut, and his arms went around her again, and the two embraced each other.

* * *

Ezra sat off in a corner of the cave, crying. He was so confused. Had he betrayed Kanan? He wanted to learn to cheat death, he thought it could help them. But he was filled with such grief, such heartache, after seeing the disappointed look on Kanan's face. Was he doing the right thing?

" Apprentice? " Ezra heard Maul say. He turned and saw the former Sith standing at least six meters away. He was leaning on his saber, which Ezra had often seen him use as a cane.

" Go away! Ju-Just leave me alone! " Ezra shouted between sobs.

" You are heartbroken. I know the feeling. " Maul said, as if he felt sorry for the boy. Even though Ezra had shouted at Maul to leave, he approached, sitting next to him. " Back on Malachor, when you and I had first met, I told you that the Sith took me from my mother. That they took my family, and that they murdered my brother. The Jedi try to force you to forget these attachments, to family or loved ones, while the Sith encourage you to use these attachments as weapons. I now know that neither of these things are the way. "

Ezra looked at Maul curiously, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. " What are you talking about? "

" Remember the loved ones you lost. Do not forget them. Let them live inside you, in your memories. Remember their love. Remember their compassion. "

Ezra's gaze softened. This was a side of Maul he had not seen. Maul seemed kinder, almost as if he really did care. It was an almost... Fatherly like side that Ezra did not know Maul was capable of. " Have you ever loved someone? Other than a family member? " he asked.

" Oh yes. Yes, I have. "

" Who? "

Maul then hesitated, and his gaze grew sad. This was something Maul had not thought about in years. In fact, Maul wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to share. But he took one glance at Ezra, and he opened up.

" A woman, " he began, " we never married, but we had... a unique relationship. Many times I sneaked away from my master to see her, here on Dathomir. I was about your age, in fact, maybe a bit older. "

" Really? She must of been something special for you to sneak off like that. " Ezra said, a bit teasingly.

" Oh yes, she was quite something ' special '. She kept me pleased. "

Ezra cringed and said, " Ew! Okay, I did not mean it like that! " Then they both began to laugh. Laughter. It made Maul feel good. " So, did your master ever find out? "

" Sadly yes, " Maul said with a frown, " he knew all along. But when we had a child together, he saw it as a sign of rebellion. He feared that I would try to take my son as apprentice and attempt to rise up against him. And so, when my son was maybe five years of age, my master killed the woman I had been seeing. I hid my son, but after his mother's death, his mind was not right. He had gone mentally insane. "

" So he was pretty traumatized, huh? Where is he now? "

" I don't know. I honestly don't know. "

" How could you not know? What happened? "

Maul stood and gripped his saber tightly, but not aggressively. " I-I do not wish to speak of this anymore. Get some rest apprentice, we much to do tomorrow. " Then Maul turned and began to walk away, but suddenly stopped and turned back to Ezra. " Sleep well, Ezra Bridger. " then he turned back around and walked off.

" Maybe Ventress was right, " he said to himself, " Maybe I am getting soft in my old age. "


	11. Chapter 11

So here's chapter 11! I nerded out yesterday and watched the Star Wars Holiday Special. I skipped most of the singing parts, except where Carrie Fisher started singing. She sounds surprisingly like her mom. Not incredibly like her, but I had never heard Carrie sing. It's a sad thing that she and Debbie Reynolds are gone, I loved the relationship the two had. All mothers and their daughters should be as close as they were. Anyways, here chapter 11, hope you enjoy! Also, sorry this one is short. Oh also, someone by the name of, Ha funny, _Fart Vader_ asked me if I was going to introduce Sabine in this story. My answer to that is... Pause for effect... Maybe. I don't know if I will or not, and if I do, it may not go good for Sabine. At this point and time during SWR Sabine is back on her homeworld with her mother trying to help straighten things out there, so if I do include her, it'll probably be something like Maul going to reclaim the dark saber or something. So I don't know. Maybe. Again, sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but hope you enjoy anyways. I stayed up late last night 'til like, 11 I think so yeah. I'm usually in bed by 9, haha.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Ezra sat outside the cave, his eyes watching the horizon. The wind was blowing a bit hard and large storm clouds were on the move. He felt empty. He felt forgotten. He felt alone. He felt betrayed. Kanan hadn't even hardly put up a fight. Ezra made a little argument, and Kanan left. He didn't even try to force Ezra. Now Ezra knew the answer to that question Maul had asked him.

 _Do they miss you, as much as you miss them?_

The answer was no.

No.

No.

No.

He was better off with Maul. He would show Kanan. He would prove to him that he could become stronger. With Maul's help, not Kanan's. Ezra's gaze hardened and he gritted his teeth.

He was angry at Kanan.

He hated Kanan.

* * *

Maul could feel the anger and hate radiating off of Ezra. This pleased him and the voices.

 _The boy is giving in. Soon he will be yours completely._ the voices said.

" Yes, " Maul chuckled, " Soon. Then no one will stand in my way. Not even Kenobi. "

* * *

Kanan sat himself up. He had hoped the events of the other day were just a dream. He hoped that it was just a terrible nightmare. But it wasn't so. Ezra was gone, consumed by Maul's manipulative lies. It saddened Kanan more than anything else. Part of him was angry with Ezra, but he knew the real person to blame was Maul. And himself. If only he had listened to Ezra. He could of prevented it, he could of kept Ezra safe. But he hadn't. Instead he ignored Ezra. Instead he told Ezra that it wasn't Maul, that it couldn't be. But it was. And there was nothing Kanan could do. All Kanan could do was stay angry and upset, but that wouldn't do him any good, and he knew that. That's why he wouldn't stay angry or sad. He would carry on.

* * *

Ezra's abilities were growing by the day, now that he had given in to the dark side. He was becoming stronger in the Force, doing things he was never able to do before. It filled him with a certain pride. His swordsmanship was improving as well, as Maul had began to teach him the ways of Form VII, Juyo. Before Ezra only fought with Forms III and IV, Soresu and Ataru, which Maul saw as useless. Juyo was more difficult due to the use of extreme acrobatics and aggressive attacks, but it was useful and powerful.

Maul was impressed with how fast Ezra had progressed. He was a fast learner. Of course, Maul wouldn't teach him everything he knew, that would be unwise. Competition was a way of the dark side, and as a result, apprentices generally would try to overrun their masters. So he would take it slow and he would teach Ezra the basics. But he would not teach him everything. Just what he needed to know.

So, Maul and Ezra sparred, swinging their practice swords in a way that was foreign to Ezra. This aggressive behavior was something Kanan had forbidden during training. After the dueling, Ezra found himself bruised, bloody, and physically drained. He was sore all over, from both Maul's blows and the pain staking acrobatics he had to learn. It. Was. Torture. But to Ezra, it was all worth it. Maul seemed to enjoy himself as well.

And so, as the rain pored from the sky and thunder crashed, Ezra found himself seeming to be fighting for his life, as Maul showed no mercy. Maul's blows were fast, precise, and extremely aggressive. Ezra's arms were sore from blocking strike after strike. A few times he had almost lost his grip on his sword. His lip was busted, he had a black eye, and bruises covered his entire body where Maul had kicked him or punched him and several blistered cuts covers his arms, legs, and torso. But Ezra was able to get a few hits in on Maul too. Not many, but a few. When they sparred, Maul was shirtless, thus revealed a few bleeding, blistered cuts from the training sword and a couple of bruises where Ezra had hit him. But Maul did not slow down.

Though the former Sith was at least fifty two years of age, it didn't show as he delivered blow after blow. Ezra's arms felt like they were on fire, as did almost every other muscle in his body. Then, after an acrobatic flip from Maul and a swift kick to Ezra's chest, he was down. Ezra sat on the ground now, panting heavily.

" You... You're too fast. " Ezra managed to say. Maul chuckled.

" Perhaps you will be as well some day. That is why we fight, so you can improve. Plus, I can get some practice in as well. "

" Sounds like a win win. "

" Indeed. " Maul said, casting his gaze to the dark storm clouds above, as if just noticing them for the first time. " We should head inside. The storm is getting worse. "

* * *

" General? " Rex said, leaning against a wall. He knew he should still be in bed, resting. He knew he shouldn't be up and walking around, especially since he had a hole in his torso. He was grateful his armor had taken on most of the damage, otherwise he might of been dead. But it still hurt like a devil. But he felt he needed to speak with Kanan.

" Rex? What are you doing? You should be resting! "

" I know, but... well, I just... Ugh. I really should of thought this through. " Rex said, now rubbing his bald head.

Kanan smiled and said, " Thanks, Rex. "

" Huh? I didn't say anything. "

" I know, but you tried. "

" Yeah well, clones ain't no good with words. We're better off shootin' at something. "

Kanan chuckled. " Maybe you're right. "


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so here's chapter 12. I may not be able to update as much as usual because school is fixing to start back up in a few days, but enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Ezra stiffly sat himself up after waking. He had never been so sore in all his life. He felt as if every muscle in his body was resisting his every move. He tried stretching a bit, but that only seemed to help a little. The bruises were hurting as well as all the blistered cuts from the training sword. But through the pain and still exhaustion, Ezra felt something entirely different. Pride. He knew he had been doing well during training. He noticed changes too. His hair had grown out more, his skin was tanned, and he was stronger. Physically, and in the Force. His training with Maul was working wonders. He didn't want it to end.

So Ezra prepared himself for another day of training. He went in search for Maul. It was strange. Usually Maul was the first to wake and would wake Ezra. But as Ezra searched the cave, he saw no sign of his new master.

" Maul? " he said loudly, " Where are you? " There was no response. Ezra began to panic. What if something happened to him? Ezra broke out into a run stopping when he came across the altar. He then found Maul, who was cautiously standing by the altar. A green mist rose from the altar and surrounded Maul. Ezra was aware of faint whispering, though he couldn't make out what was said. " Maul? "

" The Nightsisters are upset. Something is coming. " Maul said as he placed a hand on the altar, causing Ezra to flinch. He had had bad experiences with that altar in the past involving Kanan and Sabine's being possessed by the Nightsisters' spirits. What if they tried to do the same to Maul? Or himself? But it didn't appear so, as Maul's hand gently touched the stone. Then suddenly, the mist seeped back into the altar and was gone. As Maul removed his hand from the altar he suddenly stumbled, collapsing. Ezra rushed over to find his master now unconscious.

* * *

" Son of a- " the pirate began as he pulled himself from his now totaled ship. " I can't believe this! After everything I go through to get that cargo and my engine fails! And I am stranded on this godforsaken planet! Which, I don't exactly know where I'm at. " His gazed fell on an old cave, which strange broken statues in front. " Well. Curiosity killed the cat. " he said as he began to walk to towards the cave.

* * *

Maul sat himself up and rubbed his head. What had happened? He was by the altar, and when he stepped away, everything went black. Were the Nightsisters trying to tell him something? He wasn't sure. If they were, what was it?

 _The Nightsisters are greatly disturbed. You must do something to appease them._ said the voices.

" There is nothing I can do. " Maul said.

 _A sacrifice._

* * *

The pirate sniffed the air. " Hmm. I smell familiar pheromones. " he said to himself. Then he stopped and his eyes went wide with fear. His head swung in different directions as he stumbled back. " Why did I come here in the first place? " he said turning, seeing a frightful image. Though the pirate was taller than the Zabrak he now faced, he knew all to well what the Zabrak was capable of.

" Hondo Ohnaka, " said the Zabrak, " Welcome. "

* * *

" Hondo? " Ezra exclaimed in surprise seeing the Weequay with his hands cuffed.

" We seem to have an intruder, Apprentice. " Maul said, pushing the old pirate to his knees.

" Ezra? Ezra Bridger! Am I glad to see you! Now can you tell this psychopath to let me go? " Hondo said.

" What are doing with him, Maul? " Ezra questioned his master.

Maul faced his apprentice and said, " The Nightsisters need something to appease them. That's where your friend here comes in. "

" What do you mean? "

" They need a sacrifice. "

" What? NO! Not Hondo! He's my friend! " Ezra shouted. Hondo managed to remain calm, though inside he was screaming in fright.

" Either him, or we could sacrifice ourselves. "

* * *

So the time came. Hondo was tied to the altar, though he resisted. At one point in his struggling he managed to scratch Ezra with his chin spines, drawing blood. Ezra instinctively hit the pirate with the back of his hand, seeming to hurt the pirate's feelings. Hondo was terrified. He had never wanted to die this way. He had always dreamed of dying filthy rich surrounded by women. Now, he would die poor, at the hands of a boy whom he had grown fond of, and an old rival. Hondo did not consider anyone enemies, though he doubted Maul thought the same of him.

" Ezra. Are you really going to let him kill me? " Hondo asked, hoping for some show of mercy.

" I have no choice, Hondo. I'm sorry. " Ezra said, standing next to his master.

" Very well. It was nice knowing you, Ezra Bridger. I am sorry you do not share the same sense of honor as other Jedi. And so long, Horny Headed Freak. "

" Time to begin. " Maul said, ignoring the elderly pirate. " Va sacrifice zweg kammer, sisters. " he said, holding his hands out toward the altar. Soon the green mist began to sweep across the floor. But it did not remain a mist, as it began to take shape. Ezra stepped back, fearful of what the ghost might do. But the ghost did not pay them any attention, instead, it turned toward Hondo.

Hondo's fear began to show as he breathing quickened and he pulled against his restraints. The ghost cackled as it crept closer.

" NO! Please, no! " Hondo begged. Then suddenly, a blinding light came from the altar, forcing Ezra and Maul to look away. They could hear Hondo's screams and the ghost's laughter. The pirate sounded as if he were in pain. Then as soon as it had started, it was over. The ghost and Hondo were gone.

* * *

Ezra thought he should feel guilty for Hondo's death. At least, he thought he should feel some sort of remorse. But he didn't. He didn't feel anything. It was as if he was immune to any emotion. Wouldn't Hondo want him to feel sorry? After all, it was his fault. But Hondo did have a way of twisting people's emotions, making them think what he wanted him too. He was manipulative. And now he was gone. Maybe it was a good thing. Now he wouldn't bother Ezra or anyone else. He wouldn't cause trouble for anyone else. And that thought, made Ezra feel a bit at justice.


	13. Chapter 13

So! I woke up and started reading, but, I had this stinking story on my mind so I could concentrate on my book! So I decided to do this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but hope you enjoy anyways!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

 _Wake up! WAKE UP!_ the voices shouted in Maul's head. Maul groaned and sat himself up. It was his first actually deep sleep in years and he couldn't enjoy it. What could be so important? Then he thought the fire smelt stronger than usual. _FIRE!_ they shouted. Then he began to put the pieces together. The smell of burning fuel was strong and now Maul could feel the heat of the flames. When he looked, orange flames licked at the cave's ceiling. He coughed as he realized he was inhaling the smoke.

He rushed over to Ezra and kicked him harshly in the side yelling at him to leave. Maul urged his apprentice out, but he did not follow. He was determined to salvage what he could. Quickly he hooked his saber to his side and grabbed up as many old journals as he could. They were his key to knowledge. He could not leave them behind. Then he was gone, rushing towards the entrance. He was blinded by all the smoke and the smell threw him off as he could not use sent to lead him out, but his sense of direction helped and soon he was running out into the open.

Maul collapsed on the ground and began to cough.

" Are you crazy? " Ezra shouted, rushing over to his master, " You could of died! Why didn't you just leave those? "

" I cannot leave my- our source of power. These journals hold the knowledge we need. " Maul said, coughing once more. His chest and sides hurt, but he managed to push himself to his feet. " Someone had to of started that fire. There was fuel everywhere. I could smell it. "

" Who would start the fire? And why? "

" I do not know. Only thing I know, is that whoever it is wants us dead. "

" Well, they're going to have to try harder. "

* * *

" They made it out of the cave. The red one was in there longer than the boy, so he may be less of a challenge. We should strike now, before they recover. " the mandalorian said, looking through the rangefinder on his helmet.

" Indeed. Let's move. "

* * *

" Hey, Maul? " Ezra said as he watched something approach.

" What? " Maul responded crankily.

" Did you by any chance mention that mandalorians may of done it? "

" Mandalorians? " Maul said, now looking in the same direction as Ezra. Above he saw a small group of mandalorians, all flying in their direction with the use of jet packs. Maul chuckled and said, " it seems we have our attackers. "

Then, as fast as Maul had activated his weapon, the mandalorians began to shoot. Ezra yelped and tried to find a hiding place. He really wished he had a weapon. Maul deflected each shot that was directed at him, but as Ezra fled to hide behind a rock, their shots became scattered. Maul took advantage of this and jumped, using the Force to make his jump farther, and he sliced through one mandalorian's arm. The mandalorian's arm fell to the ground along with his blaster. Maul fell back to the ground, deflecting blaster bolts with ease.

The mandalorians realized they were getting nowhere fighting from above, and decided a different approach. Four of the eight remaining mandalorians dove towards Maul, still firing their weapons, while the other four remained in the air, still firing. Then, one of the four approaching mandalorian's threw something at Maul's feet. Before Maul had time to react, the flash grenade exploded, blinding and deafening the Zabrak. Maul collapsed to his knees and instinctively covered his ears. The voices screamed in his head, making matters all the worse. Then they closed in.

The four mandalorians surrounded the now downed Zabrak. One removed something from his belt. As Maul began to regain his vision, he felt something being pressed into his flesh. Then suddenly, an electrical current went through his entire body. The former Sith's body tensed and he screamed in agony. Maul managed to lift a hand and throw back the attacker with the Force. As soon as he made the movement, the other three mandalorians were ontop of him. One hit him across the face with the butt of his blaster, knocking the Zabrak to the ground. Now dazed, Maul laid on the ground, his jaw throbbing. He tasted blood.

Maul managed to lift his head slightly, seeing the barrel of a blaster aimed directly at his face.

" G'night, little Zabrak. " the mandalorian said, shooting Maul with a stun. Maul yelped and then went limp. " Find the boy! " the mandalorian shouted, now moving to place binders on Maul's wrists.

* * *

Ezra sat with his back against a rock. It had gotten quiet. Too quiet. Slowly Ezra stood, carefully looking from the side of the rock. He saw Maul now on the ground, though he couldn't tell if he was alive or not. Ezra watched as two mandalorians grabbed Maul's arms and began to drag him away. Then he saw that Maul was cuffed, which meant he was alive. At least, Ezra didn't see why they would cuff him if he were dead.

" Well, hello there. " Ezra heard someone say behind him. Ezra gasped and turned, seeing a mandalorian, his blaster aimed at Ezra's chest. The mandalorian pulled the trigger, shooting Ezra with a stun. Ezra collapsed. The mandalorian placed binders on his wrists and dragged him off to their ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, well here's chapter 14. I won't be able to post as much now, sadly because of school. Christmas and new years break is over and I'll be returning to the land of education tomorrow. I'll try to find the time, but until then, enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

" No, no, no, no! NO! " Maul growled in a maddened rage, tugging at his horns with his cuffed hands. His golden eyes darted around the small space of the cell where he had woken. The room was dimly lit and barely had enough room for him and Ezra, whom was still unconscious.

 _You have failed._ came a voice in his head, but it was not the usual voices he was accustomed to. This was an old voice, one he had not heard in years. Maul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. Maul pushed himself to his feet. Then he felt something, as if he were being watched. Quickly he turned, coming face to face with a cloaked figure, a red bladed lightsaber in its hand. The cloaked figure cackled and raised his weapon, about to strike.

" NO! " Maul screamed, throwing his hands up in front of his face, stumbling back. The blow never came. When Maul looked back up nothing was there. He was seeing things. It was all in his head. Maul dropped to his knees, covering his face with his shaky hands. " No. " he said to himself, " I have not failed. You will see. I will seek my vengeance, and I will be victorious! "

* * *

" Darth Maul. Do you know why you are here? " the woman asked, sitting in a sort of throne. A few mandalorians had taken Maul and Ezra from their cell and brought them before this woman. She held her head high with pride, and Maul figured she must be a countess of some sort.

" No, Countess, " Maul said, appearing respectful, " I do not know why I, nor my apprentice, is here before you and your clan. " Maul cast a glance at Ezra who was next to him. Maul noticed Ezra's gaze was cast to the ground, as if he were shamed by something.

" Apprentice? Ezra is not your apprentice, Maul! Why is he even with you? " another girl shouted, her armor more brightly colored compared to the other mandalorians.

" Sabine Wren. Why are you here? I thought you were a traitor to your people? " Maul said, with a hint of amusement to his voice. A few angry gasps came from the surrounding mandalorians.

" My daughter's actions are none of your concern! " the countess said defensively.

" Actually, they are. You see, your daughter stole something from me. A certain weapon. "

" The darksaber? " the countess questioned. Maul nodded. " That is why you are here. By mandalorian tradition, right to wield the darksaber must be earned, through combat. "

" So I am aware. Technically, I'm still ruler of your people. After all, no one had ' earned ' the darksaber from me. " Maul said, casting an accusing glare at Sabine.

" Then my daughter will challenge you for the right to the darksaber. "

" Mother? " Sabine questioned, " He's a Sith! I wouldn't stand a chance! "

" I have faith in you my daughter. Plus, this could be a chance for you to prove yourself to your people. "

" I suppose you will want me to be... ' fair '. No use of the Force? " Maul said a bit sarcastically.

" Those would be the terms. " Sabine's mother said.

" Very well. It will take the fun out of the fight, but I accept. I will even be kind enough to allow her to use the darksaber. "

" I'm touched. " Sabine said sarcastically.

* * *

" Ezra, you have a lot of explaining to do! Why are you with him? " Sabine demanded, as she and Ezra stood in an empty room. Ezra's binders had been removed, by Sabine's request.

" You wouldn't understand, Sabine. " he said.

" Oh, I wouldn't? Then tell me, Ezra. Why were you with him on Dathomir? "

" I- Well you see, he's- "

" He's what? Teaching you? You are betraying Kanan, Ezra! " Sabine shouted, her voice rising in pitch. Ezra had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked when she was angry.

" No! It's nothing like that! What's going on with Maul and I is just temporarily! He knows something that could help everyone! Maybe even get Kanan's eyesight back! "

" Ezra, you are losing your mind. What could he possibly give that could help us? "

" Us? Last I checked, you gave up on the rebellion to come back to Krownest! "

Sabine took a step back. Did Ezra really just say that?

" I did not give up on the rebellion, Ezra! I stayed so I could help my family! Something you apparently never tried! "

Ezra clenched his fists and shouted, " You don't know anything! I did what I could for my family! "

" Apparently it wasn't enough. " Sabine said angrily, turning towards the door, " If you don't mind, Ezra, I have a fight to prepare for. " Then she walked out, obviously having the last word.

* * *

" I hope you are ready, Little Mandalorian. " Maul said tauntingly as he circled Sabine, much in the same way he did Ventress. He eyed her up and down, watching her carefully. He knew underestimating her would be a mistake. She was a tough one. She was hardened to the core, both physically and mentally. But so was Pre Vizsla. Maul swung his weapon in graceful arcs and made teasing jabs at Sabine, watching her reaction. Instead of trying to deflect the jabs she would jump back. Interesting. Soon Maul stopped circling his prey and said, " Whenever you're ready. "

Sabine just wanted it to be over with as fast as possible. She wanted to be rid of Maul... and Ezra. She felt betrayed. Ezra was one of her closest friends, and now he was working with one of her enemies. Why was fate so cruel to her?

Without hesitation, Sabine swung at Maul in a downward arc. He easily deflected the blow with a twist of his wrist. Then he spun his weapon and lunged at Sabine. She had not expected the move, and instinctively jumped back. This was exactly what Maul was hoping for. As he lunged, he thrust his blade forward. Sabine saw the attack coming however, and quickly sidestepped. She then realized Maul was testing her. And she then knew he was predicting her movements. He was smarter than she had thought. She then realized she had to be aggressive. She could play on the defense, or she'd get nowhere. She would have to force Maul to be defensive.

So she lunged forward, swinging the darksaber directly at Maul's neck. Maul quickly bent himself backwards, catching himself on his hands, then flipping himself back. In that split second, Maul had kicked the darksaber from Sabine's grip, catching her by surprise. Maul then moved forward, swinging his lightsaber at Sabine's head. Quickly she ducked, the rolled to the side to retrieve the darksaber. All the while, everyone that was watching was in suspense. Mandalorian's cheered Sabine on, while Ezra remained silent. He didn't know who to cheer for.

Maul and Sabine continued their duel, Sabine beginning to lose all doubt of losing the fight. But suddenly, Maul planted a swift kick to Sabine's knee. Sabine yelped and fell to her knees. Maul moved forward and grabbed her by the throat with a free hand, pulling her back up to her feet. With the back of his sword hand, Maul gently flicked her helmet off her head, letting it fall to the ground. He then brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand saying, " A shame I will have to kill you. You are quite an attractive girl. "

Sabine gritted her teeth and planted her knee into Maul's groin. The former Sith howled in pain, releasing his grip on Sabine's neck, falling to his knees. Sabine stumbled back in surprise, rubbing her neck. She had expected to hit metal, meaning to just distract the Zabrak. But instead, she hit flesh. Maul growled as he stumbled to his feet. He pointed accusingly at Sabine, saying, " You are going to pay, Little Mandalorian. "

An idea then came to Sabine. If Maul had his legs back, then that meant he had his privates back as well, as was just demonstrated. She could hurt him. Badly. All she had to do was kick him a few more times in groin until he couldn't stand it anymore. Sabine smiled as the idea came to mind. She pointed the darksaber Maul, a smirk of her face, and said, " Let's see you try. "


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry if I left y'all in suspense with that last chapter, but I've been sort of busy with school. But here's the next chapter that should sum things up for the last. Also, I know y'all may not care, but I wanna share this, 'cause I'm super happy about it! Today I took an assignment in algebra, which I am terrible in it. Last semester my final grade was a 77. Ouch. But I did that assignment today and made a 100! Woot woot! So super happy about that! Anyways, here chapter 15, hope y'all enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

Side note: I hate doing disclaimers.

* * *

" Love, we've got a problem. " Hera said as she approached the meditating Jedi. Kanan's brow rose in question, but he did not say anything. Hera took the gesture as a cue to continue, so she said, " It's Sabine. I just got a transmission from her brother. He said she's fighting... " but her voice trailed.

" Fighting who? " Kanan pressed, now standing.

" Maul. "

* * *

The mandalorians watched in suspense as red clashed with black. Deep down they hoped and prayed that Sabine would be victorious, but they had their doubts. Though Maul had kept to his word so far, what was to keep him from breaking it now? And his acrobatics, even at his age, were unbelievable. But they were powerless to do anything. It would be against tradition if they were to try to do anything. So they just watched, with fears that Clan Wren would fall to someone that wasn't even mandalorian.

Maul felt the mandalorians' fear through the Force. He used their fear to his advantage. Though he had given his word not to use the Force, he hadn't given his word in which way. He drew strength from their fear, and reflected it onto his opponent, causing her to hesitate a few times. Maul could feel her confidence wavering. He noticed a few times she would try to kick him in the groin, and once she had succeeded. But that's all it took for Maul to know that she was trying to bring him to his knees by damaging his ' family jewels ' . So her attempts were now failing. Instead of hitting him in the groin, she would hit air as he sidestepped. For what felt like hours they sparred.

Sabine was tiring. She was surprised with Maul's stamina. He barely broke a sweat, and he was barely panting, while she felt like she was ready to collapse. But soon the two stepped back away from each other, their weapons lowered. For a full minute they stood there, facing each other, until Maul suddenly lunged forward. Sabine barely had time to block as the crimson blade came down at her. As quickly as the first blow came, a second came from the side. This time Sabine jumped back, and as the blade passed, she lunged forward at Maul, the point of the darksaber aimed directly at his chest. Maul saw the attack coming, but did not dodge the blow in time, as the black blade was driven through his left shoulder, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

Before the Zabrak had time to recover, Sabine quickly drew the blade from his shoulder and prepared for another blow. But Maul suddenly growled in anger and, with a twist of his hips, planted a quick, hard kick to Sabine's chest, sending her falling back a couple feet. Maul turned his back to her, doubling over from the searing pain in his shoulder. Sabine quickly jumped to her feet and charged the former Sith, preparing to make the final blow, but suddenly something caused her to stop. The blade was inches from the back of Maul's neck. Surprised gasps came from viewing crowd. Sabine's eyes were locked onto the back of Maul's head. Slowly she ripped her eyes from the back of his head, down to her torso, where she saw the crimson blade of his weapon embedded into the middle of her torso.

The darksaber fell from her hand as Maul pulled the crimson blade from her body, and she collapsed to the floor.

" NOOOO! " Maul heard a voice shout. When he looked up, he saw the girl's brother, Tristan. The young man charged after Maul, firing off two shots. Maul deflected each, then threw him back with the Force.

" I admire your devotion to your sister, " Maul said, almost sympathetically, " but I would not suggest such rash actions. After all, I am now in charge. I claim the darksaber! "

* * *

Ezra rushed towards Sabine as soon as her body fell to the ground. He was unable to make a sound. The shock was just too much for him. Quickly Ezra fell to his knees next to her, cradling her head in his lap. Sabine let out small gasps, as if she were struggling to breath. Tears filled her chocolate colored eyes and her chest heaved with painful sobs.

" Ezra... Why? " she said as she took her final breath. Her body went limp and her lifeless eyes stared up at Ezra. Ezra too began to cry.

" Sabine... No... " He managed to say between sobs.

Ursa Wren fought back the tears that threatened to flow. She remained sitting straight, holding her head high with pride. " Lord Maul, " she said, " You have defeated my daughter in fair trial. You have earned the darksaber, along with the responsibility that comes with it. "

" It will be an honor to rule your people once again. " Maul said, appearing humble. He was pleased with his kill.

* * *

You killed her! YOU MURDERED HER! " Ezra shouted, directing all his anger and hate at the Zabrak who stood before him. " First Hondo, now Sabine! You told me to cherish loved ones! But you're killing everyone I care about! "

" I understand your pain, Apprentice. But you should be proud. She died with honor. She did not cower, not once. But she was not worthy of the darksaber. " Maul said, now gesturing to the weapon he held in his hand.

" Why? Why did you kill her? You could of spared her! "

" I was simply following their tradition. I had to kill her, unless she surrendered. The mandalorians would not accept it any other way. " There was a long pause between the two of them, so Maul continued, saying, " I did not want to have to kill your friend. The pirate, I did want to kill, but the girl I did not. I know the pain you feel is not the pain of losing a friend. It's the pain of losing the woman you love. " Maul then placed a gentle hand on Ezra's shoulder. " I did not want to put you through that pain. But you also did nothing to prevent it. "

Ezra opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Maul was right. He had done nothing to prevent her death. He could of done something, even if he just spoke out, something to attempt to prevent her death. But he did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ezra then realized he wasn't angry with Maul. Maul did what he had to. No, Ezra was angry with himself. He knew Tristan and Ursa would be angry with him as well. He knew that they would hate him forever for this. They wouldn't blame Maul, he was just following their tradition. They would blame Ezra, because he sat by and did nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I may of broken a few hearts with that last chapter. I broke my own heart writing it, but I wanted to create some sort of conflict between Ezra and Maul, and I wanted to do something a bit like the Clone Wars when Maul killed Pre Vizsla, where Maul takes rule, but I didn't want Sabine to literally lose her head. That would be too cruel, so instead Maul caught her by surprise. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy, here's chapter 16!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUKASFILM!**

* * *

" Daddy? " Maul suddenly heard a small voice. He quickly stood from his spot on the floor and spun around, seeing a small boy standing in front of him. The boy was maybe five, with red skin and the same black tattoos as himself.

" Seto. " Maul said, amazed at the sight.

" Daddy, I'm scared. He hurt Mommy! I'm scared, Daddy! "

Maul's chest suddenly felt tight. It couldn't be real. It all happened more than thirty years ago, it couldn't be real! But yet Maul saw his son there, as he had seen him when he left him. Suddenly he heard a cackling laughter and the sound of lightsaber being ignited. He looked up, and behind his son was a cloaked figure. In the cloaked figure's hand, was a lightsaber, the crimson blade illuminating the room. Maul watched as the figure rose the weapon above the now weeping boy.

" Help me, Daddy! "

Maul lunged forward, preparing to cover his son and take the blow, but when he did, both his son and the figure vanished, as if they had never been there. Maul heaved a sob.

" Is he dead? Is my son dead? " he asked the voices.

 _He is not himself. He is not the boy you once knew. Rather he is dead or not._ is all the response he got from the voices.

" You're not answering my question! Is he dead? " then Maul paused and began to chuckle. " No. No, he is not dead, " he said, almost as if he were an entirely different person, " He is your son. He is strong like you. He is hiding. Yes, he is hiding! But where? Where? "

* * *

" Any news from Tristan? " Kanan asked as he walked into the cockpit of _The Ghost_ with Hera. Hera shook her head, her green lekku swaying with the movement. Kanan sighed and sat next to her in the co-pilot seat.

" I'm sure it'll be fine, Love. " Hera said, trying to comfort her friend. Or love interest. She didn't know what to think of him anymore.

" We still need to go. They may need our help. "

" I know. "

* * *

" Maul? Is everything alright? " Ezra questioned as he approached the former Sith. Maul was sitting on his knees, staring directly at the wall in front of him. When he got no response, Ezra asked again, this time only getting a sigh. " Maul? "

" Do you see your loved ones? The ones that have died. " Maul finally said, still staring straight ahead.

" Um, I saw my parents once, after I found out they were dead and I have dreams sometimes. Why? "

" I... I had a vision. " This caught Ezra's attention.

" A vision? Of what? "

" My son. "

Ezra now grew excited as he said, " Your son? What did you see? "

" I saw my master kill him. " Maul said, devoid of any emotion.

" Oh, wow. I did not see that coming. "

" What could it mean? Is he dead? "

" I'm sure he's fine. If he's anything like you, he'll defiantly be fine. "

The door suddenly opened. Maul stood and faced the intruding mandalorian.

" What? " he demanded.

" We have company. "

* * *

 _The Ghost_ landed down, the snow crunching beneath the ship. Fenn Rau was waiting for them. He approached as the loading ramp lowered and Kanan, Rex, and Zeb all walked off.

" Kanan. I come with terrible news. " Fenn said, not exactly sure how to explain the recent events.

" What's happened? " Kanan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Maul. He challenged Sabine for rights to the darksaber... and she failed. "

" What do you mean she 'failed'? "

" He killed her, Kanan. He killed her in fair combat. He now rules over Krownest, and soon he may rule all of Mandalore. "

" Karabast. " Zeb said, his ears lowering sadly.

" There's more. Your apprentice, Bridger. He's here with Maul. "

" Ezra? Where is he? " Kanan said suddenly.

" I don't know where he is at. More than likely he's with Maul. Those two are inseparable. " Kanan sighed. He knew things would come to this, sooner or later. Though he had hoped it would be later than sooner.

" Can you get us inside? "

" Maybe, but security is tight. Maul must of known you'd be coming. I take it Tristan told you about the fight? "

" He did. I'm sorry we're too late. "

" There's nothing you could of done. They wouldn't of allowed it. But I will not stand with him, and neither will Tristan. Lady Ursa however, she is conflicted. Though she morns her daughter's death, she will follow our new leader. "

" We have to do something, General. We can't just let that Zabrak rule as he wishes! And we need to get Ezra back! " Rex said, placing a heavy hand on Kanan's shoulder.

" I know, Rex, but there's not much we can do. "

" I can get you in, but it'll be a tough situation. " Fenn said.

" Then lets get moving. "

* * *

" Alright, here's the throne room. Maul's quarters will be down that hall. I wish you luck. " Fenn said in a low whisper as he led the group.

" We'll avenge Sabine. " Zeb said aggressively. Kanan placed a hand on the Lasat's shoulder.

" There's no time for vengeance, Zeb. We need to get Ezra and get out of here. I doubt we would be much of a match for Maul and a bunch of mandalorians. "

" Karabast, fine. I'd still like to put a few bolts through that red freak, though. "

" You and me both. "


	17. Chapter 17

So, chapter 17. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Ezra sat in the small room, waiting. He knew Kanan was coming. He knew it wouldn't be long until Kanan burst through the door and took him in his arms. And Ezra knew it wouldn't be long until Kanan was right where Maul would want him. It had to work. Ezra couldn't have Kanan ruining things for him.

Then, as he was lost in thought, the door burst open and in came Kanan, Rex, and Zeb. The three seemed ecstatic to see him. Ezra managed a smile and said, " Kanan! " loud enough for the monitors in the room to pick up the sound.

" Ezra! Are you okay? Are you hurt? " Kanan said, in a more hushed tone, unaware of the danger that awaited, though Kanan didn't doubt there would be any. And neither did Zeb or Rex.

" I'm fine Kanan. But we have to hurry! Maul could come in any minute now! "

" Wait, so your wanting to come with us now? " Zeb questioned.

" I was wrong. Maul is completely nuts! I saw him talking to himself, as if he were talking to someone else. Sometimes he would even answer his own questions. I'm not sticking around that nut job. "

" Good, then let's move. Hera's got _The_ _Ghost_ waiting for us. " Kanan said, grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Rex peeked around the corner, looking into the throne room, where he saw several mandalorians.

" Damn, " he said, " Mandos everywhere. "

" Spectre two do you read? " Kanan said into him comm. " Spectre two? "

" What's wrong? " Ezra asked, though he already knew.

" They're jamming our comms. Looks like they already knew we were here. "

" And they don't want us leaving. " Zeb said.

" Damn, " Rex said again, " Look! They got Fenn! "

* * *

" On your knees, scum. You lead those rebels in here, now where are they? " question a mandalorian.

" I wouldn't know. I just got them past the throne room. They could be anywhere. " Rau responded. The mandalorian then hit Fenn with his fist, knocking him to the ground. He then violently kicked him in the side. Fenn did not do as much as grunt.

" Easy now. We will need him. " said Maul as he entered the room. " I suspected he would help them. And they are not far. In fact, they're watching us right now. " Then Maul turned and faced in the direction of the group.

* * *

" He sees us! " Rex shouted, throwing up his blasters and beginning to fire. Then suddenly he stopped, and shouted, " I can't move! " and then was pulled out into the open by use of the Force.

" Rex! " Zeb and Kanan shouted simultaneously. They watched as Maul approached the clone and activated the crimson blades of his lightsaber. Kanan stepped out into the open and activated his own weapon.

" Maul! " he shouted.

" Ah, Master Jedi! It is good to see you. A shame you cannot say the same. " Maul said, taunting the young Jedi. Ezra and Zeb followed behind Kanan. " Apprentice! " Maul said, " Come over here. "

" Nice try Maul. Ezra told us that he- " Kanan began, but then paused as Ezra began to move forward towards Maul. " Ezra? "

" Sorry, Kanan. But I can't go back. And neither can you. " Ezra said, now standing by Maul. The Zabrak placed a hand on the young boys shoulder and chuckled.

" You see, Master Jedi, he is my apprentice. He will do whatever I ask of him. We understand each other, you could say. " Maul said, pulling Ezra's lightsbaer from Kanan's belt towards him, grabbing it in his left hand. Maul then handed the lightsaber to Ezra, who took it and activated the weapon, the green blade coming to life. " Do what you think must be done, My Apprentice. "

" Karabast, Kid! Use your head! You ain't thinkin' straight! " Zeb shouted. Ezra was like a brother to him, and he wasn't looking forward to what he might have to do.

Ezra simply shrugged and said, " Sorry guys. But I've grown so much stronger since I've been with Maul. I've learned so much. Power that may some day defeat the Empire! "

" Ezra I can't believe this! Think of Sabine! He killed her! " Kanan shouted, pointing the blue blade of his lightsaber at Maul, who was just a little over a meter from him now.

" He was following their tradition. That's why we were brought here, because of Sabine. Her mom didn't want everyone to see her as a thief, so she had Sabine and Maul fight for the darksaber. And Sabine lost. I started to question Maul when he killed her, but I realized if he didn't, they would kill him anyways. But now he controls them! " Ezra said, gesturing to all the mandalorians in the room. " C'mon Kanan. Just surrender. It'll be easier for you. "

" I would never. "

" Then it's your funeral. " and with that, Ezra charged his former master.

* * *

Rex had managed to get away from Maul without being spotted. But he couldn't believe his eyes. Ezra charged Kanan, and Zeb stood by, unsure of what to do. Now Rex was standing by the throne, and he too was unsure of what to do. He decided to shoot one of the observing mandalorians. Maul would soon have them attack once Zeb or him decided what they were going to do anyways. So Rex shot, hitting the closest mandalorian in the head. He fell to the floor. Suddenly the other mandalorians turned and opened fire on Rex. That's when Zeb decided, and began shooting at mandalorians. Then their fire became scattered, as they began to shoot at Zeb as well. Zeb rolled out of the way of blaster fire and took cover in the hall, while Rex took cover by the throne.

There was no strategy to any of it. It was just shoot or be shot. Which sort of bugged Rex. He was a clone captain, or at least, once upon a time he was. He was tempted to throw a grenade into the group of mandalorians, but then thought against it. The shrapnel might hit someone else. Rex then spotted Fenn, who was trying to take cover behind a pillar. Rex then made a run for it, heading towards their allied mandalorian. To Rex's amazement, he made it. Quickly he undid the binders that were locked onto Fenn wrists and then handed him his other blaster.

" Don't lose it. " Rex warned Fenn.

" Wouldn't dream of it. "


	18. Chapter 18

So chapter 18! Whoo! I got a few negative reviews due to Sabine's death, and I apologize. I will not be this cruel in all my stories though, so don't worry! Aresko's Trials is more lighthearted compared to this, but no Maul is involved in that one. Anyways, this chapter was a bit of a challenge for me to write, but I hope y'all enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul paced back and forth between Ezra and Kanan, watching as the two sparred, blaster fire going off all around him. His golden eyes watched their every move, seeming to study them both. Maul recognized Kanan's use of Form III, an extremely defensive form. It was weak however, against the more aggressive Form VII. Form III was best known to be useful against blaster fire, but not much else to Maul. Kanan wasn't getting anywhere with Ezra, and Maul knew he wanted it that way. Kanan didn't want to hurt Ezra, though Maul doubted he could if he tried. Since Ezra's time with Maul, he had grown stronger and faster.

Ezra swung his weapon aggressively, completely aware of Maul watching. To be truthful, Ezra didn't want to harm Kanan, but he had to, to prove himself to Maul. So he brought his weapon down in aggressive, yet quick, strokes, each that were deflected by Kanan. Kanan was expecting the strokes to come from above, so he was caught of guard when Ezra changed a downward stroke to an upward stroke, which was easily performed with a twist of his wrist. Kanan jumped back just in time to avoid the blow that would of cut him in two.

" Ezra, please! Stop this! " Kanan shouted as he deflected the blows from Ezra's saber. He too was aware of Maul's watchful eye.

" You don't understand, Kanan! Maul can help! Just trust me! "

" I did trust you Ezra. " Kanan said, stepping away from his opponent, " But I don't know what to think anymore. You're not the boy I came to know... You're... Something different. But Maul is not the answer. The dark side is not the answer. Please, Ezra. I beg of you. Stop now before it's too late. "

" Kanan please, don't make me do this. " Ezra said, lowering his weapon, his thoughts now confused.

" I'm not making you do anything. You don't have to carry through with this. You can stop now and come back. Come home. "

Home.

That hit something, deep inside Ezra. He couldn't go home. Lothal was home. And Lothal wasn't even home anymore.

" I can't go home. Anywhere I go, it won't be Lothal. And I know I'll never be able to go back to Lothal, not with the Rebellion. But with Maul I may have a greater chance. "

" Ezra, no. I know you might think you're getting stronger, but listen to me. It's not the right thing. Please Ezra. "

" Listen to him. He is begging for mercy. What do you think you must do, Ezra? " Maul said, now stopping his pacing. Ezra looked at Maul and saw a calm face. Ezra saw a side of Maul he enjoyed, a more fatherly side, the side of Maul he saw when he was thinking of his lost son. When Ezra looked at Kanan, he only saw tension. Ezra knew had to make a choice.

* * *

Zeb shot down mandalorian after mandalorian, but more were coming from behind. When the lasat turned, he saw a group of mandalorians storming down the hall in his direction.

" Karabast! " He shouted, jumping into a room and shutting the door. When he turned away from the door, right in front of him stood at least five more mandalorians. " Uh, hi? "

The mandalorians were unarmed and seemed to be enjoying a few drinks as they were all without helmets and had mugs in their hands, obviously oblivious to the commotion outside. They all looked on at the lasat drunkenly, wondering what exactly they should do. Then the door behind him opened, and in came a few more mandalorians, these ones armed. The head mandalorian placed the barrel of his blaster into the lasat's side and said, " Hands up. "

Zeb obeyed, not exactly sure what to do. He knew he wasn't going to surrender, that was for sure. So, Zeb quickly ducked, turned, and grabbed the mandalorian's blaster, yanking it from his hands. Then the drunken mandalorians decided to act, and charged the lasat. Zeb was able to fight off a few of them as the jumped on his back and swung their fists at him, but soon he was overwhelmed. There were just too many of them, drunk or not. Then a shot was fired and Zeb's eyes widened with surprised. His hand slowly reached towards his side, his gaze straight forward. As his hand grazed over his side, he felt singed fur and a charred hole. As the lasat overcame the shock, he weakly dropped to his knees.

" Any last words? " One mandalorian said, though to Zeb he sounded far away.

" Go to hell. " was all he said. He looked head on. He heard their guns raise. And then they fired, filling the lasat with laser bolts until his body fell sideways to the floor.

* * *

" There's too many! " Rex shouted as he and Fenn stood side by side, firing at the never ending horde of mandalorians. Then suddenly his weapon stopped firing. " I'm empty! " he shouted, throwing the now useless blaster at one of the mandalorians. Suddenly, a stray bolt hit the clone in his right leg. Rex let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

" Rex! " Rau shouted, kneeling next to the injured clone, but continued to fire.

" I'm fine! Just keep shooting! Don't worry about me! " But he wasn't fine, the bolt had severed not only tendon, but vital artery, as was shown by the uncontrollable flow of blood. Rex managed to stand back despite all this, adrenaline pumping through his veins. " Fenn, think you can get me that blaster over there? " he said, leaning against the wall behind him, pointing to a blaster that laid a few feet from a dead mandalorian.

Rau nodded and made a run for the blaster, grabbed it, and quickly returned to Rex, handing it to him. Rex nodded his appreciation and began to shoot. For a brief moment, things seemed to go their way.

* * *

Ezra didn't have time to decide between Maul or Kanan as the Zabrak charge the Jedi, his dual bladed saber swinging in graceful arcs. Ezra stood back and watched, his mind now in conflict. He didn't know what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay! So chapter 19! First off I just want to say thank y'all for sticking with me this far, and I once again apologize for all the death, although I would much appreciate it if y'all would stop ranting on the reviews, Sabine is not coming back, I am sorry. If you really have a problem just give me a private message, 'cause I don't need spoilers for anyone else. I'm sure everyone else would like to read it for themselves without it being spoiled, so please stop ranting on my reviews about her death. Thank you and may the Force be with you.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY AND LUKASFILM!**

* * *

Kanan blocked strike after strike from Maul as the Zabrak swung at him with lightening speed, but Kanan had to do something. He knew he wouldn't last long at this pace. The Zabrak was stronger and had more years of experience and that was what truly counted. What did Kanan have? A few years of training and running from the Empire. He wasn't even technically a Jedi; his training was never complete. But he had to try, for Ezra's sake. He had to show him power was not everything.

 _Do, or do not, there is no try._

Those old words of wisdom now came to Kanan's mind, wise words he never truly understood. But now he thought he did.

Suddenly a message came over his comm. Kanan pushed Maul back with the Force and answered.

" Love, I'm sorry. " It was Hera, and she sounded distraught, maybe even injured.

" Hera? What's wrong, are you alright? " Kanan questioned, concern filling his voice.

" They're everywhere, Kanan. Chop's down and _The Ghost's_ engines are down. They're taking her apart! "

" Get out of there, Hera! "

" I can't. There's too many outside. I'm in the cockpit... " there was a pause as Hera began to cough painfully, " It's filling with smoke, Love. It's only a matter of time before she blows. "

" Hera get out of there. " Kanan begged desperately.

" Kanan I- " but she could finish as she began to choke up with tears.

" I know, Hera. I love you too. I'm gonna miss you. "

" I'm sorry, Love. " and then the connection was cut.

" How saddening. Truly, Master Jedi. " Maul said, sincerely. There was no mock tone in his voice. The former Sith let of a sympathetic sigh, " You brought this upon yourself and your friends. If only you had never came, this would not be happening. "

And Maul was right. Kanan was too worried about getting Ezra back that he didn't even take in consideration for the crew of _The Ghost_ and now he was losing them, one by one. Zeb was not to be seen, Sabine was dead, Rex was injured, and Hera was soon to die, if she hadn't already. Kanan was now powerless. And then he heard an ear shattering explosion, and he knew Hera was gone.

* * *

Rex continued firing at the oncoming mandalorians, now weakly leaning against the wall. Blood pored from his leg. Fenn noticed Rex growing weaker... He knew it wouldn't be long for the clone. Soon his end would come.

" Rex, get out of here. " he said.

" I'm not going anywhere. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die fighting! "

" I respect you for that. " and so the two continued firing. Fenn fired down one mandalorian, then his blaster failed. " I'm empty! " suddenly a stray bolt hit him in the side of his neck, knocking him to the ground. He laid on the ground, grasping at the hole in his neck.

" Fenn! " Rex shouted, limping his way over to the mandalorian. Fenn was dying, Rex could see, and in a few more seconds, his struggling body went limp. As Rex was distracted, a bolt hit him in the back, causing him to cry out in pain, falling forward. Slowly he pushed himself back up, and began to fire once more, determined to take down as many as he could. Then another shot hit him in the chest, knocking him back to the ground. Rex now was unable to stand, and leaned his back against the wall behind him, continuing to shoot as yet another bolt hit him, this time in the torso.

" Surrender now, clone. " One mandalorian said, him and three more approaching the downed clone.

" Never. "

And then they opened fire.

* * *

Maul glanced back as the mandalorians filled the clone full of blaster bolts, killing him.

" I would surrender now, if I were you, Master Jedi. You're outnumbered. "

Kanan couldn't see them kill the clone, but he felt his death through the Force. The loss was overwhelming.

" I would rather die. There's no justice in surrendering now. After all the innocent lives you've taken, you need to be stopped. "

" Then let us see what you can do. " Maul said mockingly, pointing the tip of his saber at Kanan's chest while Ezra stood idly by, observing.

So Kanan charged, trying to ignore the fact that he was upset with all the death around him. He tried convincing himself that he wasn't attacking Maul out of lust for vengeance, but for justice. That's what he tried telling himself, but deep down he knew it was a lie.

* * *

Ezra watched in angst as the two sparred, red clashing with blue. He wanted to act, to do something, but for whom? Kanan or Maul? Maybe he could get the two to stop fighting and go their separate ways? He just didn't want to see either one of them hurt. And then something unexplainable happened. Ezra heard a voice within his head. It sounded like a man, his voice sounding like Maul's but yet different, like he was younger and a different person entirely.

 _You must help him!_ said the voice, _Help my father!_

And then Ezra knew who the voice belonged to, though they may of never met. It was Maul's son, and he knew his father was in danger. He must of been trying to talk to Ezra through the Force, which meant he was Force Sensitive and was extremely strong in the Force. Ezra then knew what he must do.


	20. Chapter 20

Yay! Chapter 20, woot! Didn't think I'd get this far, but here I am! I finished reading a book called, " The Wrath of Darth Maul " which was about the life of Maul from when he's about 3 years old to when Savage finds him on Lotho Minor. It's a pretty good book. If any of y'all ever get the chance to read it, you definitely should.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Maul pushed Kanan back, easily overpowering the Jedi. Ezra didn't understand why, if Maul looked to win anyways, Maul's son would call to HIM for help. Maybe his son knew something Ezra or anyone else didn't. Suddenly the tide turned and Kanan struck Maul's left leg, catching the Zabrak off guard. The tip of the blade struck Maul's thigh, cutting deep down to the bone. The former Sith cried out in pain and dropped to one knee, his free hand grasping his injured leg. Kanan then kicked him in his already injured arm, sending a shock of pain through his entire shoulder. The Zabrak fell back, but instantly heaved himself back up, swinging his saber at the Jedi's leg in the process. Maul remembered his many years of training, the pain and torture his master had put him through for showing he felt pain.

Kanan jumped back, barely avoiding the blow. The time he took to jump back gave Maul plenty of time to return to his feet. Kanan was baffled at how the Zabrak was still standing, and truthfully, it was all in his training. Maul had had years and years of training that taught him to use pain to his advantage, to turn it into rage, which he did now. He turned the pain into rage toward the Jedi, for inflicting the injury on him. The rage that now built up inside the former Sith fueled him with new strength. The rage could be seen in his eyes, and could be heard in the beating of his two hearts. It flooded through him like adrenaline. He then thought back to all his years of torture and suffering, something that he once could not remember, as he charged the Jedi. It all began when he was young, very young. He didn't even know his own age for the longest time, and the only thing he ever knew was pain. Pain that was inflicted on him by his master and that six legged training droid, TD-D9. And then his master had shown him the Force. He was so excited to learn, to gain power, and then it was gone. His master had betrayed him. The Jedi Obi-Wan had nearly killed him, and his master abandoned him.

All this fuel his anger. His anger fueled his strength.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me. _

The voices in Maul's head seemed to sing the ancient Sith code as him and Kanan fought. The words rang in his head like a sweet song. A song of passion, strength, and power. It was Maul's passion for revenge that gave him his strength. Through that strength he would gain power. And through that power he would gain victory over the Jedi... and soon his master. And then he would be victorious, and at last his chains would be broken, and he would be free. Free from his master's clutches, free from the torture that tormented him his entire life, and, most of all, free from his own mind. Free from the never ending thoughts that went through his mind, of how he had been punished so much when he was a boy, sometimes for nothing at all, and how the punishments still haunted him.

This fueled him. All these thoughts fueled his strength and his anger. And most of all, his rage. Rage he would use against his enemies. Rage that he was now using against the Jedi.

Anger.

Hate.

Suffering.

Maul reflected it all onto the Jedi.

* * *

Ezra watched in amazement as Maul jumped back to his feet, as if he had never been injured. He barely limped with each step. Ezra knew it was power, the power of the dark side. This is the power he wanted. Now he no longer cared about keeping the two from getting hurt. Ezra finally made his choice.

* * *

Kanan blocked Maul's strokes, but knew he had little chance. The Zabrak's attacks became more fierce and aggressive. Kanan knew he was calling onto the dark side. He knew the Zabrak was fueled by his anger. And Kanan then realized he may have a chance after all.

" You can't win Maul! " Kanan suddenly said, holding his lightsaber away from himself, out to the side. Maul paused and looked at the Jedi in question, then he smirked and chuckled.

" You are outnumbered, Master Jedi. All I have to do is tell these mandalorians to shoot, and you'd have no chance of survival. "

" Well then give the order, " Kanan said, appearing as if he didn't have a care, which confused Maul, " What are you waiting for? "

" What trickery is this, Jedi? " Maul questioned.

 _He is trying to buy time. But for what?_ said Maul's voices.

" I know of more powerful being than you'd could ever imagine. One that dwells within the forces of light and dark. The Bendu. "

Maul then burst out laughing and said, " The Bendu? That hairy beast from the desert? What makes you think it would help you here? I felt the Force in it, yes, but it is too passive. It cares only for itself. " Maul then looked to the nearest mandalorian and ordered, " Shoot this fool. " and they obeyed.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow 21, Woot! I was expecting to get around 22 chapters but it seems there's going to be more. Hope I didn't leave y'all in too much suspense with the last chapter. I wouldn't kill Kanan like that, just to let y'all know. I do have a heart, y'know. Somewhat. Anyways, here's chapter 21, enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Kanan jumped back as soon as the first shot was fired, doing a complete back flip and landing on his feet. Kanan deflected the blaster bolts as they hurtled towards him, sending them flying towards the closest mandalorians. This had caught Maul by surprise. He had expected the Jedi to do something, but he didn't expect him to try to face the twenty mandalorians that were in the room, but now it appeared as if the Jedi was mowing them all down. Maul gritted his teeth in frustration and charged the Jedi.

 _Careful! He will try to throw you off your game! You must be patient._ said Maul's voices. Then the voices began to chant a verse, a verse Maul had not heard in a long time.

 _Far above, far above,_  
 _We don't know where we'll fall._  
 _Far above, far above,_  
 _What once was great, is rendered small._

The voices kept repeating the verse over and over, filling Maul with a new rage. He remembered the verse from when he was small, just a young child. When he heard it, he imagined the cackling mock tone of his master quoting the verse. The last time he had heard the verse, was when his beloved had been murdered. His master had said it in such a way as Maul held is dead lover in arms, that it seemed as if he was mocking her death. Taunting Maul.

Maul no longer saw the Jedi. He saw his master. He saw the one thing he hated most. Maul then quickly grabbed Kanan with use of the Force, lifting him high up to the ceiling. Then the former Sith thrust his arm forward, his fingers stretched outward, sending the Jedi flying through the large glass window. Kanan fell into the deep snow outside, thankful for the powder that broke his fall.

Maul broke out in a run as soon as he threw the Jedi, coming to the ledge and jumping out, landing just three meters from Kanan. Kanan, his lightsaber still gripped in his hand, quickly jumped to his feet as the Zabrak advanced on him with a new determination. Maul now ran at the Jedi, his saber gripped tightly in his left hand. Kanan had to move quickly, barely avoiding the crimson blade as it came down at his head, hissing as it hit the snow.

Kanan turned quickly and thrust his blade at Maul, clipping his injured shoulder. Maul didn't seem to notice as the blade cut through his flesh. He just continued forward, swinging wildly yet gracefully. The Zabrak was determined to kill Kanan. The two sparred, blocking each others strokes. The cold wind cut through the fabric of their clothing. Small beads of sweat broke out on their foreheads, despite the cold.

Then they were aware of cracking. The two paused suddenly. Beneath their feet, the ice was starting to give way. Large cracks began to spiderweb away from their feet. Maul then gave Kanan a shove with the Force sending him falling back, the ice cracking more. Then he jumped back, away from the ice. Kanan laid motionless, afraid to move. Maul now stood on safe ground.

" It's over, Jedi! " he shouted, mildly amused as he watched Kanan attempt to stand.

" Maul, it doesn't have to be this way, " Kanan said calmly, as he stood to his feet, the ice cracking beneath him, " I know you're in pain. I know you've lost things dear to you. So have I. But this isn't the way. " as he he spoke, he took a cautious step forward, cringing when the ice threatened to give.

Maul's gaze soften momentarily, but then hardened once again.

" I will not have you try to manipulate my mind! You know nothing of my pain! "

Kanan had struck a nerve. Suddenly the Jedi lunged forward, the ice giving way beneath him. Kanan used the Force to push himself towards safety. Ironically, safety was next to Maul. As soon as Kanan's legs touched ground, he thrust his blade forward. Maul deflected the thrust, but his weapon was ripped from his grasp. Maul quickly grabbed hold of Kanan's wrist. As he did so, Kanan used his other hand to grab hold of a vibroblade sheathed at his side. Kanan quickly yanked the weapon from its sheath and thrust it forward, embedding it into the far left side of Maul's torso. The blade drove through Maul's ribs, breaking at least two, and punctured his lung.

Maul gasped in surprise, his golden eyes widening. His grip lessened on Kanan's wrist and he stumbled back as Kanan pulled the blade out of his body. The Zabrak stumbled backwards, falling back into the snow. The former Sith stared up at the Jedi in surprise, his left hand grasping his bloody side.

" What once was great... is rendered small... " Maul mumbled, his voice barely audible. Kanan removed his eye cover and knelt next to the downed Zabrak. Maul weakly reached a hand to the scar that he had caused to Kanan some time ago, rendering the Jedi blind. His hand fell back to his side as he said, " I did not intend to take your eyes, Master Jedi. Even I am not that cruel. "

" I know. I believe you. "

Kanan cringed as Maul began to cough violently, the effort obviously causing him a great deal of pain. Suddenly he heard something behind him. Like a lightsaber being activated. Before Kanan realized what was happening, a green blade emerged from his chest. His blind eyes widened with surprise.

" Ezra? " he managed to say, before his entire body was flung to the side, his body crashing through the ice.

" E-Ezra? " Maul questioned. He felt himself growing weaker. He knew it was only a matter of time.

" Maul! No,no,no,no! You can't die! " Ezra shouted kneeling next to the dying Zabrak.

" Why did you kill him? "

Ezra paused a moment before answering, " You're son. He asked me to help you. "

" My son? You spoke with my son? " Maul said, seeming to find a new source of energy as his bloody hand gripped Ezra's forearm. breathing was becoming more and more difficult for him however. It was an extremely painful process. Every breath he took sent a stabbing pain through his entire left side.

" He called to me through the Force. "

" Seto... " Maul said, allowing his hand to drop to his side. " Seto. " he said once more, before losing consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

This is it folks! The final chapter! Apparently I did get 22 chapters in total, ha! I thought it would of been more. But here y'all go, enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO STAR WARS REBELS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO LUKASFILM AND DISNEY!**

* * *

Ch'hodos was a lonely, empty desert planet that the dark side evolved around, a perfect training ground for the young Ezra Bridger. It had been an entire year since the death of _The Ghost_ crew, and Ezra was now feeling the weight of it all. Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Rex, Sabine, even Kanan. They were all dead. Ezra still thought of that dreadful day when he had ran Kanan through.

Ezra now gazed up the rocky cliff side, each foot and hand in a foot hold. The climb was dangerous and quite a workout. But this was something he did everyday now. He woke before the sun rose, and his master made him climb the cliff. They had been there since that dreadful day. Ezra now thought of when they left, Maul still suffering from his punctured lung. He had told Ursa Wren that Ezra's training was in jeopardy, and that they had to leave. She had no objections.

Now Ezra forced himself up, carefully searching for secure footholds. Ezra was different now. He was taller, more muscular. His hair had grown a considerable amount. He wore just plain black pants and a black shirt, no longer able to fit in his old jump suit. But the most striking change he had gone through was his eyes. They were no longer that lovely shade of blue, but a corrupted yellow. It had happened after he had killed Kanan. He had allowed himself to give in to the dark side fully. He was now devoted. He was now determined to grow stronger. He and Maul would rule over the galaxy as master and apprentice. But Maul told Ezra to be patient. His training was still incomplete.

* * *

Maul felt a certain amount of emptiness. Though he continued Ezra's training, something did not feel right. Something was missing in his life.

His son.

He wanted to find him.

He needed to find him.

But little did Maul know, that Ezra was already working on having that happen.

* * *

The ship sat atop the cliff. It was a large C-ROC G0zanti class cruiser, painted a mottled green as if it was meant to be camouflaged. Ezra approached the ship, knowing her owner was not far.

" Ezra! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show! " said the strangely excited Devaronian. Ezra couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since he had ran into this smuggler.

" Vizago, good to see you again. I'm glad you came. " Ezra said, wiping the grim and sweat of his face.

Vizago glanced down at the datapad that he held in his hands before saying, " This Zabrak you wanted me to find. It wasn't easy. But I was able to track him. He's on Zygerria. Apparently he's a... a well.. A slave. "

This caught Ezra's attention.

" A slave? You need to take me to Zygerria. Now. "

" Whoa, hold on now kid. You paid me to get this information, not to take you to Zygerria. I'm afraid it's going to cost you extra, if you can even afford it. "

" I can pay. Just take me. " Ezra said, brushing a hand over the lightsaber at his side. Vizago may not of been the smartest man in the galaxy, but he could take a hint.

" Eh, okay! Welcome aboard _The Broken Horn!_ "

* * *

 _The Broken Horn_ landed just outside of a large palace, where four Zygerrian guards came to great them.

" Well, this is the place. You better just hope those guards will let you in. " Vizago said as he nervously glanced at the approaching Zygerrians.

" We won't have to worry about that. " Ezra said, walking off the ship.

* * *

The slave trader sat comfortably at his dining table enjoying a nice meal and a few glasses of wine when one of the guards came rushing in.

" There's a boy outside, killing everyone in his path! We can't stop him! "

" What do you mean? " the slave trader questioned, rising from his seat. His attire showed his liking for a life of luxury. He wore an expensive robe and his fingers were adorned many expensive rings.

Suddenly the door burst open and a boy rushed in, maybe seventeen years of age. The guard fired at the boy, but was soon cut down by the red bladed weapon held in his hand.

" What gives you right to barge into my palace like this? " The slave trader shouted, reaching for the shock whip at his side. Suddenly he felt his throat tighten. He gasped and clawed at his neck, struggling to breath.

" I'm just here for one of your slaves. Give him to me, and I'll be on my way. "

* * *

The slave trader, whom had revealed his name to be Bak, lead Ezra into a room below the palace. It was like a dungeon, dark, damp, and cold. It was separated into two different parts, keeping the men and women slaves apart. Ezra saw the many slaves that were locked behind bars. He saw several different species, including human, Twi'lek, Zabrak, and several others, although the majority of the women slaves were Twi'lek. But Ezra took no interest in any of them. He was only looking for one.

Soon Ezra came across a cage with a Zabrak cowering off in one corner. His skin was red, covered in black tattoos. His eyes were a deep blue, reminding Ezra much of an ocean. The Zabrak looked like he was in his early thirties at least, looking like a younger, thinner, Maul. Ezra knew had found what he was looking for.

* * *

Maul looked out of the cave that he and Ezra had claimed as home. His young apprentice was nowhere to be seen.

" Where is he. " he said to himself. Had he wandered off again? Maul told him not to wander before his daily training.

" Master! " Maul head someone say. It was Ezra. Maul snarled and quickly turned preparing to yell at Ezra and exclaim there would be punishment for him not following orders. But then he stopped himself when he saw who Ezra was with. He couldn't believe his eyes. He took a cautious step forward, not sure if this was some sort of cruel trick.

" Seto? " Maul questioned as came closer. He then grasped the Zabrak's face in each hand, seeming to study his face, searching for some sort of clue that it was a trick. But there were no clues. At that moment, Maul had forgotten all training, all the numerous beatings he had faced for crying.

" Seto! " He exclaimed, burring his face into the younger Zabrak's shoulder as he began to weep.

Seto was completely shocked, and was unsure of how to react. He had never been hugged. He had never had someone cry on his shoulder. And he had never heard anyone speak his name, a name he had almost forgotten. But yet, he knew who this weeping man was. It was his father. He still clung to that distant memory of him being rushed to safety by this man after he had witness the most horrible thing. Seto's eyes began to fill with tears. He wrapped his arms around the older Zabrak and he too began to weep.

" Father. " He said, surprised by the sound of his own voice. He had not spoken for some time, apart from the yelps of pain he made every time that slave trader struck him with his whip.

Ezra smiled as he watched the tow embrace each other. Father and son, reunited. Ezra then knew at that moment, all the death and pain that surrounded his life, was nothing compared to the happy feeling he felt now, seeing his master reunited with his son.


End file.
